Troubles Trios plus si Trios
by ReadSomethingReal
Summary: Percy, Jason et Thalia, que certains avaient surnommé Les Troubles Trios, étaient tout, sauf innocents. Ils ne voyaient du tout le monde comme les autres. Pour eux, le seul but de la vie étaient de faire le plus de conneries possibles. Mais, au fil du temps, leur vie va être bouleversée et tout va changer. Qu'arrivera-t-il aux Troubles Trios ?
1. Chapter 1: Back to the Future

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Après avoir lu pas mal de fics ici en anglais, je me suis dit que je pourrais moi aussi essayer !_

_Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous plaira, R&R !_

_Première Fan Fic_

_ Enjoy !_

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

• **Percy** •

Encore trois jours avant la rentrée, dans mon bon lycée qu'est Goode High, à New York City. Même si j'étais loin d'aimer le lycée, il faut avouer que chaque année était plus magique que la précédente. Grâce à ce qu'on appelle la croissance, je devenais moi-même plus grand et plus confiant qu'à l'époque. Et nos conneries, avec Thalia et Jason, devenaient bien meilleures. Thalia et Jason étaient devenus mes amis dès le premier jour au collège, on a tout de suite accroché tous les trois et nous sommes devenus un trio, on reste ensemble, et ça nous suffit. Parfois, ils nous arrivent de sympathiser avec d'autres gens, mais à la fin, les seuls qui me connaissaient vraiment, c'est bien eux deux.  
Ils savent tout de moi, et moi de eux.  
Tout a commencé il y a maintenant six ans, le jour de la rentrée.

• _ILYASIXANS_ •

Aujourd'hui, premier jour au collège, un grand pas vers le futur. Commencer l'année par un cours d'EPS, ça me semblait bien.  
Alors que l'année allait enfin commencer, au moment même où la cloche allait sonner, je remarquai un jeune blond, rentrant tout fier dans le gymnase. Comment aurait-on pu le louper ? C'est pas tous les jours, et sûrement pas le premier jour de l'année, qu'on s'attend à voir quelqu'un défiler avec des baskets ailées ! Oui oui, des baskets ailées ! Ce mec venait de se faire remarquer, dès le début, et non pas en se la pétant comme un pauvre mec, non, il avait eu le courage de mettre le truc le plus chelou au monde et était fier de lui.  
Il s'approcha de notre classe tout en souriant alors que certains se tournaient vers lui pour se moquer, mais il en avait rien à faire. Et, sérieusement, je l'admirais un peu pour ça.  
Beaucoup de gens, les premiers jours, essayent de se mettre en valeur en se vêtant de leur meilleure tenue, meilleure coiffure mais lui, il semblait tout droit sorti du lit et qu'il avait pris, pour se préparer, les premiers trucs qui lui étaient tombés sous la main.  
Pour être honnête, sans compter les chaussures ailées, ma tête n'était pas mieux. Je ne sais comment, j'avais réussi à oublier que la rentrée était aujourd'hui et lorsque ma mère m'avait appelé ce matin pour me dire que l'on partait dans cinq minutes, j'avais sauté dans mes affaires de la veille, je m'étais lavé les dents et j'étais parti en courant rejoindre ma mère pour ne pas me faire engueuler.  
Du coup, je me retrouvais en cours de sport avec mon bermuda de plage multicolore, mes tongues et un T-shirt tout froissé bleu navy.  
Je vous dis pas la tête de ma mère lorsqu'elle a vu ma tenue ce matin, mais elle refusait que je me rende en retard le premier jour, alors bon, me voilà.  
Alors que je contemplais à nouveau ma tenue, le blond aux chaussures ailées s'approcha de moi, et me dit:  
« Mec, toi et moi, on va être poto !  
- Toi aussi t'avais oublié qu'on rentrait aujourd'hui ? Je lui demandai avec un arrière ton de plaisanterie.  
- Tu vois, on se comprend déjà ! » Répliqua-t-il en me tendant sa main.  
J'acceptai sa poigne et me présentai au nom de Percy Jackson après s'être lui même identifier comme Jason Grove.

Le prof débarqua quelques minutes plus tard mais resta sur le côté, en attendant sûrement que la cloche résonne. indiquant que les cours devaient commencer.  
J'étais moi-même surpris que rien n'avait encore sonné, je me savais légèrement en avance, mais pas à ce point. Je regardai alors l'heure et m'aperçus qu'il était déjà et demi et que dans vingt minutes, on quitterait enfin le cours de sport pour se rendre dans notre prochaine classe.  
Je me penchai alors vers Jason, qui avait décidé de s'allonger par terre et lui dit:  
« Tu crois qu'on devrait faire remarquer au prof que la cloche ne compte pas sonner ?  
- Tu rigoles ! Je préfère ne rien faire que de devoir assister au petit monologue du début d'année.  
- Tu sais quoi ? Si ça sonne pas, ça veut dire qu'on est toujours pas en cours, donc, on peut se barrer, non ?  
- Percy, j'aime comment que tu penses, allez viens, on sort ! »

Jason se releva et ensemble, on se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie. Les yeux de nos camarades étaient désormais tous tournés vers nous et ils nous fixaient, la bouche grande ouverte ou presque lorsque l'on quitta la salle. Le prof, lui, n'avait pas cherché à nous retenir, puisqu'ils ne nous croyaient toujours pas en classe.  
Alors que l'on sortait du gymnase, je remarquai une jeune fille, les cheveux noirs foncés, debout sur un banc, retournée, comme si elle tenait quelque chose. Jason, lui aussi perplexe, l'interpella:  
«Excuse-moi, mais qu'est-ce tu fais ?  
- Je refuse d'aller en cours ! Répondit l'inconnue sans se retourner.  
- Ça m'aide pas ! » s'exclama Jason, toujours confus.  
La jeune fille daigna se retourner et c'est là que je compris ce qu'elle faisait debout sur ce mur. Elle avait la cloche dans les mains et avait réussi par je ne sais quel moyen, à retenir la sonnerie de l'objet. Souriant à la jeune fille qui m'évitait à moi aussi une heure de cours, je montai à ses côtés sur le banc, pour voir le fonctionnement de cette satanée cloche. Rapidement, je demandai à Jason d'aller chercher du PQ dans les toilettes d'à côté et de le mouiller légèrement.  
Énorme fut ma surprise lorsqu'il se ramena avec trois rouleaux entiers, un énorme sourire sur la face.

« Jason, j'avais dit un !  
- Mais j'y peux rien, je savais pas lequel choisir !  
- Moi, je le comprends. Fit remarquer la jeune fille qui était resté silencieuse depuis mon intervention. Toi et moi, Jason, on va être ami ! D'ailleurs, moi c'est Thalia. »  
Jason hocha la tête avec un grand sourire tout en me tendant le papier que j'appliquai correctement sur la cloche.  
Je descendis alors du banc et expliquai à Thalia qu'elle pouvait désormais lâcher la sonnerie. Ce n'est pas sans joie qu'elle rabaissa ses deux bras qui devaient avoir souffert à la longue et me dit:  
« Toi et moi aussi on va être ami Percy ! »

• _RETOURAUPRESENT_ •

Et c'est ainsi qu'on était devenu ami, ce fut notre premier coup ensemble, et le lendemain, nos premières heures de colle ensemble lorsque le prof, qui était parti se prendre un café, nous a surpris devant la cloche et n'a pas hésité à nous coller, nous, pauvres petits et récents collégiens, dès le deuxième jour.  
Ah la la, la belle époque. J'étais tombé sur des gens formidables dès le début, et ma vie ne m'a jamais semblé affreuse depuis.

Aujourd'hui, c'était samedi, et comme depuis six ans, le samedi, c'était pizza avec Thals et Jas. On s'était fait une pizza alors qu'on sortait à nouveau de colle le samedi de la rentrée puis on avait remis ça la semaine suivante et ça à continuer comme ça, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne notre tradition. Heureusement pour nous trois qu'on s'était mis au sport, sinon, j'imagine même pas les gros tas qu'on serait.

J'étais encore dans mon lit lorsque mon alarme sonna. Thalia m'avait offert une alarme qu'elle avait réglée pour qu'elle sonne à onze heure tous les samedis pour que je ne sois pas en retard à la pizzeria. Et bien sûr, elle avait refusé de me passer le mode d'emploi de l'objet qui m'aurait permis de le désactiver Je m'y étais habitué depuis et j'étais même heureux qu'elle m'ait offert ceci, puisque s'il y a bien un truc effrayant dans la vie, c'est Thals lorsque je suis en retard et qu'elle est affamée.

Je me levai donc pour prendre une bonne douche, pour me rincer le corps et les cheveux mais surtout pour me réveiller totalement. L'eau me faisait un bien fou, j'aimais l'eau autant qu'un toxico aime la drogue. Lorsque je décidai de sortir de mon réveil matinal, j'enfilai mon beau caleçon Pull-In avec des sucettes pour motifs, mon slim noir que je laissais à la moitié de mon derrière, une ceinture avec des inscriptions blanches en guise de rayure et un T-shirt blanc. Je me brossai ensuite rapidement les dents, et enfilai mes chaussettes noires et mes Vans bleu navy ainsi que ma veste qui s'accordait à mes chaussures. Je vérifiai l'heure et repassai rapidement ma serviette sur mes cheveux pour essayer de les faire sécher, en vain. Je descendis ensuite au rez de chaussée en saluant ma mère et sortis pour rejoindre Thalia et Jason à la pizzeria.

Comme tous les samedis, je remerciai les dieux d'habiter si près du restaurant ce qui me permettait de ne pas arriver en retard.

En rentrant dans ce qu'on avait surnommé "Sam'zza", oui je sais, pas très créatif, je saluai le proprio, Mr. Burner, et me dirigeai à notre table. Comme d'habitude, j'étais le dernier arrivé mais je m'en fichais, il était tout pile midi et donc j'étais à l'heure.

« Yo, Yo, Yo ! Comment que c'est ? Demandai-je.  
- J'ai faim ! Se plaigna Thalia.  
- Comme tous les samedis Thals, ainsi que le lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi, vendredi et, je ne doute pas que le dimanche, c'est la même chose. » Lui adressai-je en plaisantant.  
C'est là que je me rendis compte de mon erreur, Thalia me fixa droit dans les yeux avec ce regard mortel, celui qui vous donne envie de n'être jamais venu au monde, de retourner dans le ventre de votre mère et de refuser de sortir. Thalia, de plus, avait de ces yeux bleus orageux, électriques, qui vous transperçaient entièrement combiner à son regard.  
Après de longues secondes, qui me parurent une éternité, elle détourna sa tête en direction de Jas qui venait de lui informer que sa pizza venait d'arriver.

« Sinon Perce, ready pour la rentrée ? Me demanda Jason.  
- Toujours ! Première heure comme d'hab ?  
- C'est pas cette année qu'on va s'arrêter. Répliqua Thalia en tapant dans la main de Jason.  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Exclamai-je en souriant à la vue de la pizza qui arrivait vers moi.

Après avoir dégusté notre bonne pizza et discuté de tout et de rien, je saluai mes deux amis leur ayant fait savoir que ma mère avait besoin de moi pour s'occuper de la maison cette aprèm.  
Ayant quelques problèmes financiers, ma mère avait décidé de louer la moitié de notre maison à une autre petite famille pour ne pas avoir à déménager ce qui nous semblait un bon deal. Et moi, comme tout bon samaritain et enfant que je suis, je lui ai promis de l'aider à déménager les affaires que l'on avait laissé trainer dans les pièces louées. J'avais bien sûr proposé à Jason et Thalia de venir m'aider mais tous les deux étaient occupés les samedis après-midi. Comme la rentrée était proche, le club de football américain dans lequel Jason jouait en tant que quarterback et le club d'athlétisme dans lequel Thalia avait accepté de rejoindre après multiples efforts de Jason et moi-même qui refusions qu'elle ne fasse rien, alors que nous, on s'était mis au sport, avaient repris les entraînement pour les anciens avant que les nouveaux s'inscrivent pour parler de je ne sais quoi.

Je rentrai donc chez moi en me demandant à quoi ressemblerait mes nouveaux colocs.

_Et voilà pour mon premier chapitre._

_Tous commentaire sont appréciés pour m'aider à progresser._


	2. Chapter 2: School of Rock

_Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est enfin en ligne ! Il me semble qu'il est un peu plus court que le premier mais bon.._

_Unic1: La voilà ta suite ! Merci d'avoir commenté, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que des gens lisent, ça m'a même poussée à terminer mon chapitre dans l'heure :D_

_MyA68: Merci pour ton commentaire, qui est mon premier, et ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves ma fic prometteuse :D_

_Enjoy !_

_• _**Thalia **•

Aujourd'hui, jour de la rentrée, yay j'ai envie de dire. L'école en elle-même ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, mais les conneries sont toujours plus sympathiques à faire au lycée. Ça fait chier bien plus de monde. Seul désavantage: on est puni pour nos bêtises. Mais avec le temps, Percy, Jason et moi, on avait commencé à apprécier le fait d'aller en colle tout le temps, on est un peu les habitués de la salle désormais. Faut pas croire non plus qu'on est affreux, c'est vrai que l'on arrête pas de faire n'importe quoi mais c'est toujours matériel. Jamais on ne se permettrait de répondre au prof ou de lui en mettre plein la face. On pouvait déclencher une bataille d'eau au beau milieu de physique ou mettre de la peinture sur la chaise du prof tranquille, mais on est loin d'être insolent.

Comme à toute rentrée, je rejoignis Jason à côté de la grille pour ensemble, aller chercher Percy qui arrivait de l'autre côté du lycée.  
« Jason Grove ! M'exclamai-je.  
- Pas besoin de me crier dessus Thalia Grace ! Cria-t-il.  
- JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX. Hurlai-je encore plus fort, ce qui me valut quelques regards par ci et là.  
- Je vois que t'es en pleine forme, dis moi. Répondit-il calmement avec son petit sourire un coin.  
- Moi ? Toujours ! »  
Et ensemble, on pénétra dans l'ensemble du lycée et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte arrière.  
Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de mes camarades pensaient, j'étais souvent de bonne humeur. Ils me croyaient plutôt du genre dark puisque j'étais toujours vêtue d'une tenue sombre, je refusais de porter du fond de teint ou fard à paupière. J'avais ce genre un peu punk émo, que l'on confondait avec le genre gothique. Les gens, ils y comprennent rien.  
Lorsque l'on retrouva Percy, on se précipita dans les toilettes les plus proches. Il fallait se dépêcher, on avait plus beaucoup de temps. On déroba tous les rouleaux de PQ et on courra dans les couloirs pour bloquer toutes les sonneries dont le bâtiment était équipé. Heureusement pour nous que la direction n'avait jamais pensé  
à changer leur système, après toutes ces années.  
Fier de notre travail, on se rendit dans la cour pour apprécier notre spectacle. Tout le monde était déjà regroupé par classe. Quand les profs firent interruptions, ayant compris que rien ne sonnerait ce matin, ils essayèrent de calmer leur classe. Les bons élèves qu'ils sont les ouhèrent, refusant d'aller en cours avant que ça sonne.  
On se tapa dans les mains, et se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée, pour prendre notre Starbucks de la rentrée. Bah quoi, on allait pas aller en cours tout de suite non plus.

Posés à notre table, les Frappuccinos et les cookies au milieu, on discuta comme d'habitude de tout et de rien:  
« Alors Percy, tes nouveaux colocs ont emménagé ? Demanda Jason.  
- Plus ou moi, répondit Perce en sirotant son Frappuccino.  
- Ça t'arrive de répondre correctement, Kelp Head ?» Lui demandai-je sarcastiquement.  
Pourquoi Kelp Head ? C'était arrivé lors de notre première heure d'anglais au collège. J'étais dans la même classe que Percy et ce dernier venait de me demander un truc qui vraiment, était con, mais que j'ai totalement oublié. Bien sûr, la prof nous avait remarqué et elle appela Percy Kelp Head. Ca m'a fait sourire, et depuis, je ne l'ai jamais lâché avec ce joli surnom.  
« Et bien, un gars de notre âge est arrivé hier pour nous dire que sa sœur jumelle et lui emménageraient dans la journée, mais sa sœur n'a pas encore daigné nous rejoindre, donc bon, un sur deux, ça mérite bien un Plus ou moins, ma chère Thalia !  
- Ouais ouais ! Et genre, leurs parents, ils sont passés où ?  
- C'était pas très clair, mais ils ne vivent que tous les deux.  
- Et sinon, ils sont sympas ? Demanda Jason.  
- Bah Nico à l'air plutôt cool, il pourrait carrément te plaire Thalia ! S'exclama Percy en se tournant vers moi en me tirant la langue.  
- Ah ouais, et pourquoi ça ? Demandai-je sèchement tout en donnant un coup à mon cher ami.  
- Aie ! Non mais juste qu'il semble aussi dark que toi.  
- Et donc ? Répliquai-je.  
- C'est bon, je me tais !»  
Après avoir terminé notre bon petit déj, on retourna direction le lycée, pour faire apparition à notre deuxième heure de cours.

Évidemment, lorsque l'on franchit les grilles à nouveau, notre comité d'accueil était là.  
« Bonjour M. Le Directeur ! Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? Lui demandai-je en souriant pleinement.  
- Quand je suis loin de vous trois, tout va toujours bien ma chère Thalia. Allez, tous les trois, en cours et tenez votre petit billet pour demain. Ajouta-t-il en nous tendant à tous les trois un billet de colle.  
- Merci monsieur ! À plus tard !» Nous nous exclamâmes en même temps en récupérant notre billet.

On se dirigea ensuite vers le bâtiment et on se rendit en classe de musique, l'une des rares périodes où l'on avait cours ensemble.

« Et voilà enfin nos Troubles Trios qui daignent se joindre à nous pour ce que je suppose, est leur première heure de l'année.  
- Ravie de vous revoir aussi M. D., et c'est un plaisir de commencer notre année avec vous, dit Jason avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Allez, tous les trois, séparez-vous dans la classe et pas de mauvais coup tout de suite, s'il vous plaît.»  
On acquiesça tous les trois et je me dirigeai au fond de la classe à droite, Jason au fond à gauche et Percy en plein milieu.  
« Reprenons donc le cours où nous l'avions commencé.»

Enfin, Lunch Time, l'un des grands bonheurs de ma vie, manger.  
Comme d'habitude, je retrouvai mes deux meilleurs amis sur Notre Table, les deux avec un Hamburger à la main. Alors que je m'apprêtais à les rejoindre, je vis un garçon qui, je ne peux le nier, était plutôt canon, s'asseoir à ma table, Notre Table. Je n'étais pas la seule qui fixait le jeune homme, étonnée. Tous les gens qui avaient appris à nous connaître par notre réputation savaient que personne, et je dis bien personne, ne s'asseyait avec nous sans notre accord, ce qui expliquait tous ces yeux tournés vers Notre Table. Plus grande fut ma surprise lorsque Percy et Jason ne réagirent pas à cette intrusion, et lui serrèrent la main.  
« THALIA, BOUGE TON CUL ET VIENS DIRE BONJOUR À NOTRE NOUVEL AMI ! » Cria Percy aussi fort que possible pour me réveiller de mes pensées. Je les rejoignis donc, le visage perplexe.  
« Salut ! Moi, c'est Nico !  
- Gnhhhh ! Grognai-je.  
- Je suis le nouveau coloc de Percy ici présent, si ça peut t'ouvrir les yeux.»  
Nico, Nico, Nico, ça y est, ça me revenait, Percy en avait parlé tout à l'heure en m'avait charrier en disant qu'il était mon genre.  
Si j'étais honnête avec moi même, j'aurais confirmé les propos de Perce, c'est vrai que si j'étais intéressée dans ce que certains appellent relations, je me serais intéressée à Nico mais je m'étais promise de ne pas m'éprendre comme une pauvre fille. Attention, je dis pas que je mettais les garçons de côté, je refuse juste les longues relations et ces conneries de sentiments. C'est bien pour ça que l'on a créé les soirées, non ?  
« Thals ? Tha-als ! J'entendis une voix me ramener planète terre.  
- 'scuse, moi c'est Thalia, Thalia Grace. Et je suis pas vraiment ravie de te rencontrer puisque t'es assis à ma place. » Dis-je sèchement.  
Si y a bien un truc que j'aime pas dans la vie, c'est quand on bouleverse mes habitudes.  
Nico s'excusa et se décala gentiment en souriant. Il avait les cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux noirs profonds et un sourire qui fait rêver. Thalia, arrête de le fixer, c'est un intrus, pas le mec de tes rêves.  
« Sinon, qu'est-ce tu fais à Notre Table ?  
- Genre, c'est votre table ?»  
Je lui poussai alors la tête sous la table où je savais qu'il pourrait y lire les inscriptions que l'on y avait gravées il y a quelques années.  
« Okay, d'accord, c'est votre table. Mais pourquoi tant de violence envers ma pauvre personne ?  
- J'aime pas les intrus.  
- Jason et Percy m'ont proposée de les rejoindre, je voulais pas m'imposer.»  
Mes yeux se tournèrent vers ces deux derniers et je leur offris mon regard le plus mortel qui soit.  
« Non mais attends Thalia, ce mec est génial ! S'exclama Jason.  
- Je plussoie ! Ajouta Percy.  
- Allez-y, racontez.» Dis-je en croisant les bras et en faisant la boude. Je savais qu'à deux contre un, il valait mieux que je me range pour l'instant, surtout que j'avais confiance en la capacité à discerner les gens de mes deux amis et qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour laisser Nico nous rejoindre.  
Percy pris alors la parole, et me conta le pourquoi du comment Nico nous avait rejoint.

N'ayant jamais été vraiment passionnée par la forme sous laquelle Perce racontait les évènements, ça ne m'étonna pas de n'avoir décroché que quelques mots clés de la formidable histoire de Nico dit Di Angelo. Le nouveau aurait fait apparition dans la même classe que Jas et Perce lors de l'heure précédente, serait arrivé en classe dix minutes en retard, se serait présenté à toute la classe en mode zombie, serait ensuite ressorti de la classe, serait à nouveau entré cinq minutes plus tard dans la classe un rouleau de PQ dans les mains et expliqué avec en musique de fond _Without You_ que sans la prof, il ne serait jamais plus le même et a commencé à s'enrouler dans le PQ pour terminer en chantant " _I will never be the same, without youuuu !_ " puis crier "Transformation momie achevée". Après ça, il serait allé s'asseoir tranquillement à côtés de mes deux amis en leur disant que la prof était géniale de lui avoir laissé terminer son spectacle même si il avait reçu un petit billet de colle pour le lendemain et puis leur cours avait repris normalement.  
Même si j'étais contre son intrusion, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire à la fin de leur histoire qui fit sourire, ce qui devait être désormais, mon nouvel ami.

J'acceptai donc de le laisser s'asseoir à notre table, sans l'épargner à mon regard mortel, du genre je-suis-encore-pas-ta-pote-tu-ne-sais-pas-de-quoi- je-suis-capable pour l'intimider un peu et qu'il perde ce grand sourire heureux qui me faisait de... l'effet ? Grrr !

_Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! :D_

_Sinon, selon vous:_

_Qui est la soeur de Nico ?_

_PS: Je sais qu'il n'y a pas encore d'actions, ou de problèmes mais ça va venir, plus vite que vous ne l'imaginez._

_PS 2: La musique **Without you** est de David Guetta._


	3. Chapter 3: The Girl Next Door

_Coucou tout le monde ! C'est encore moi !_

Bref, je viens de terminer mon 3ème chapitre et donc, dans ma grande générosité, je le partage avec vous dès maintenant !  
J'avais tellement envie de poster que j'utilise mon iPhone comme routeur Wifi là :3

_Sinon, merci beaucoup à mes 3 reviewers, ça me fait toujours __plaisir d'avoir des commentaires.  
Après longues hésitations, j'ai décidé que vous allez me détester mais bon :3_

Sinon, ce chapitre est moins long, peu intéressant mais si vous trouvez ma réplique préférée que je suis fière d'avoir écrite dans ce chapitre, j'vous donne un aperçu du chapitre suivant !

_Enjoy ! ( + R&R )_

_PS: Je ne sais pas encore si je vais parler de demis-dieux, mais on verra bien, j'ai envie de dire ! :p_

**• Jason •**

Ah, la rentrée ! L'un des meilleurs jours de l'année selon moi. Non, je ne suis pas fou, j'aime les vacances plus que tout, mais le jour de la rentrée était toujours épique. Pour être honnête, j'avais toujours détesté la rentrée avant la sixième. Il faut me comprendre aussi, avant le collège, ma maternelle et ma primaire se résumaient à déménager chaque année et donc ne jamais connaître personne à chaque rentrée. Heureusement, l'internat de Goode High était disponible dès le collège et j'avais pu y prendre domicile à l'âge de douze ans, dès ma première année. Peu savait que je vivais à l'internat à l'époque, par peu, je veux bien sûr parler de Percy et Thalia. Encore, maintenant, dire que je loge à l'internat me semble facile puisque je ne suis pas le seul mais à l'époque, j'avais toujours préféré garder ça secret. Trop de questions auraient pu circuler sur ma raison de pension: Pourquoi je n'habitais pas avec mes parents ? Est-ce que j'avais fugué ? Est-ce qu'ils me détestaient ? Est-ce que j'avais un problème ?  
Et j'étais loin de vouloir en parler aux gens, ça ne les regardait pas et c'était mieux comme ça.  
Le fait d'avoir Thalia et Perce à mes côtés m'avait beaucoup aidé à éviter d'être questionné. Étant si proches tous les trois, personne ne voulait s'imposer dans notre petit groupe, ce qui m'avait permis d'avoir l'intimité dont j'avais besoin.

Aujourd'hui, ça faisait six ans que l'on était ensemble, notre petit trio, que tous les trois. Puis, lorsque Percy et moi avions vu le numéro de Nico, on s'était tous les deux senti obligé de l'inviter à nous rejoindre, puisqu'il était un naturel, comme nous. L'idée m'amusait d'avoir un nouveau membre à notre groupe, c'était plus ou moins surprenant, mais ça faisait surtout plaisir. De la bonne viande fraîche !

_DRING_

Fin des classes, enfin ! Ma dernière heure était, je crois, l'une des plus ennuyantes. Je n'ai rien contre la géographie en soit, mais mon professeur était vraiment spécial. Il était tellement vieux que je m'étais demandé plusieurs fois pendant le cours s'il n'allait pas claquer.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers mon casier où je retrouvai comme d'habitude mes deux meilleurs amis et sans trop de surprises, Nico était avec eux.

« Alors, bien ces cours ? Me demanda Percy, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- À se tirer une balle pour être honnête ! Lui répondis-je en riant.  
- En parlant de balle, faut que j'aille au Water-Polo moi ! On se voit plus tard ou demain ! Cria Percy en nous saluant et en se précipitant vers la piscine.  
- Sinon, vous deux, ça vous dit une sortie, à part si vous avez quelque chose d'autre à faire ? Demandai-je à Thalia et Nico qui étaient bien silencieux.  
- Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais ma soeur arrive aujourd'hui, et je ne me sens pas de la laisser toute seule.  
- Tu n'as qu'à l'inviter !» S'exclama Thalia.

Nico et moi restèrent scotcher sur le moment, la bouche ouverte comme si l'on venait de nous annoncer qu'un lama venait de faire un strike au bowling.

« Mais quoi ? Faites pas cette tête ! Gueula Thalia.  
- Mais attends, t'es sérieuse là ? Demanda Nico  
- Genre, sérieux ? Ajoutai-je.  
- Bah oui, pourquoi pas ? Demanda Thals, sereinement, étonnée de notre réaction.  
- Bah euh.. Répliqua Nico.  
- Juste, t'as vu la tête que t'as fait lorsque Nico nous a rejoint ? J'ai cru que t'allais nous tuer, alors que tu veuilles que sa soeur nous rejoigne, ça nous étonne un peu...» Expliquai-je.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte que je n'aurais pas dû la reprendre. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, genre et-donc-ça-te-pose-un-problème, avec ses yeux bleus électriques et je vous jure qu'elle me foutait les jetons au moment là. Je ne pu m'empêcher de trembler ce qui lui fit retrouver le sourire: elle aimait avoir le contrôle. Depuis qu'on l'avait doublé en taille avec Percy, puisqu'elle avait arrêté de grandir l'année dernière du haut de ses un mètre soixante-cinq, alors qu'on devait atteindre un bon un mètre soixante-dix au moins, elle aimait nous martyriser de temps en temps.

« Non mais faut me comprendre, maintenant on est trois mecs une fille, j'me sens presque en minorité là ! S'exclama Thals en me coupant dans mes pensées.  
- Si ça te dérange pas, je l'appelle tout de suite, pour savoir si elle est disponible. » Répondit Nico en s'éloignant le portable à la main.

Cinq minutes plus tard, notre nouvel ami revint vers nous en nous disant que sa soeur arriverait dans une dizaine de minutes devant le lycée. Ne voulant pas porter mes affaires de cours toute l'après-midi, je m'excusai auprès de mes deux camarades, leur expliquant que j'allais profiter de ces dix minutes pour aller poser mes affaires dans ma chambre, à deux minutes de notre position. Je les aurais bien invités mais j'avais une terrible envie de laisser Thalia seule, en compagnie de Nico, cruel que je suis. Évidemment, Thals me connaissait bien et me lança un regard, genre je-me-vengerais-sale-bâtard à quoi je retournai un sourire tellement la situation m'amusait.

Après une centaine de mètres, une vingtaine de marches et une dizaine de mètres, je me retrouvai en face de la porte de ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte avec mon pass, et je rentrai dans ma chambre, qui était ma place depuis six ans. A mon grand bonheur, ma chambre était une chambre solo donc j'avais pu y placer exactement ce que je voulais. Au fil du temps, cette chambre qui au début, était hideuse et sinistre, était devenu la chambre de mes rêves. Étant pensionnaire à temps complet, la direction m'avait permis de faire ce que je voulais de cette dernière, heureusement pour moi. J'avais donc changé le papier peint et décoré ma chambre comme je le sentais. Avec mes quelques qualités de peintre, j'avais peint sur le plafond les constellations romaines avec une peinture fluorescente jaune pour les étoiles. C'était une de mes passions, les étoiles, le ciel. J'avais ensuite peint mes murs en gris pâle et blanc sur lesquels je n'avais pas hésité à poser des tableaux et montages assez stylés. J'avais sur le mur, en face de mon lit double, trois miroirs en forme d'éclair positionnés au dessus de mon bureau noir avec caisson et ma chaise de bureau rouge. A gauche de mon lit, il y avait une fenêtre double vitrée qui me donnait vue sur l'Empire State Building ainsi qu'une étagère noire en profondeurs mais avec les contours rouges. Du même coté de la porte se trouvait un placard noir avec à l'intérieur une barre rouge et une commode rouge. Pour couronner le tout, j'avais à coté de mon lit une amplie, un casque, des pédales et au dessus de mon lit était posé ma guitare rouge et blanche sur accroches murales. Le fait d'avoir pu décorer ma chambre comme je l'entendais était un pur bonheur. Je posai alors mon sac sur mon bureau et retournai avec les deux autres guignols n'ayant plus que trois minutes devant moi.

Je retrouvai donc mes deux compagnons, qui, à mon désespoir, n'avaient pas dû faire grand chose durant mon absence. Moi qui me sentais en mode Aphrodite il y a quelques instants encore, j'avais perdu espoir en mes capacités. Après une petite pause pour me remettre de mon échec, je m'assis à leur côté au beau milieu de la cour, me sentant seul debout.

Alors que j'allais demander à Nico si sa soeur arrivait bientôt, je vis une jeune fille, skateboard sous les pieds arrivait vers nous.

« Jason, Thalia, je vous présente ma soeur jumelle, _..._»

* * *

_Me détester pas, j'ai toujours voulu faire ça, torturer les gens, une passion :3  
__  
Sinon, la chambre de Jason vous plaît ?__  
_

_Vous avez trouvé ma fierté de réplique ?_

_Et merci d'avoir lu !_


	4. Chapter 4: Shut Up and Kiss Me

_Comme Cinochie a trouvé ma réplique de coeur, j'me suis dit: "A la place de mettre un preview, j'pourrai carrément mettre un chapitre, non ?"  
Alors voilà, vous pouvez tous le remercier, ahah !_

_Par contre, mes chapitre sont de plus en plus court et je m'en veux alors bon.. Sorryyy !_

_Bref voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, même si c'est très très con !  
_

_Et sachez que j'adore les commentaires, ça me pousse à écrire :p  
(D'ailleurs, merci à tous ceux qui suivent et commentent, j'vous love encore plus!)_

_R&R !  
_

_Love ya & enjoy !_

**• Percy •**

Le Water-Polo, le sport de toute une vie. J'étais devenu aujourd'hui, après vote, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe. Puisque notre dernier capitaine avait passé son diplôme l'année dernière, il fallait un nouveau joueur pour le remplacer et ce fut à l'unanimité que les joueurs m'avaient désigné leader. Je reçu la nouvelle d'abord avec un air surpris, puis, en intégrant la nouvelle, je me mis à sauter de joie ce qui fit grandement rire mes camarades. Ils auraient pu me désigner clown de l'équipe aussi ! J'avais une grande envie de célébrer ça tout de suite mais là n'était pas encore le moment, puisque l'entraînement recommençait et je devais désormais gérer mes joueurs. Même si mon coeur était dans le jeu, je me demandais ce que faisait mes deux meilleurs amis en ce moment et si j'allais rencontrer bientôt ma deuxième colloc'.

**Gros vide, j'fais durer le suspens ! (Okay, okay, j'sers à rien !)**

**• Thalia •**

«_ Jason, Thalia, je vous présente ma soeur jumelle,_ Annabeth. »

Elle ? Sa soeur jumelle ? Pas moyen ! Elle n'avait rien de commun à Nico. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds bouclés, faisait vers les un mètre soixante-cinq, comme moi et avec des yeux gris profonds, comme des nuages orageux.

Me rendant compte que je la fixais depuis tout à l'heure, et sentant que l'ambiance était assez déroutante, je lui tendis alors ma main et lui dis:  
« Excuse-moi, on a pas très poli j'ai l'impression. Moi c'est Thalia et le blond là, c'est Jason. »  
A son nom, Jason secoua la tête pour reprendre vie, puisqu'il avait dû se noyer dans ses pensées, et se leva pour, lui aussi, serrer la main de la nouvelle venue et dit:  
« Enchanté de te rencontrer ! Alors comme ça, vous êtes jumeaux, toi et Nico ?  
- Yep ! Mon bro' de coeur ! Répondit-elle rapidement en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
- Et, tu vas venir au lycée ici, toi aussi ? Demandai-je.  
- En effet, j'ai encore quelques trucs à régler avant de m'installer correctement mais je devrai vous avoir rejoint pour la fin de la semaine.  
- Et donc t'emménages chez Percy dès ce soir ou ..?  
- Percy ?  
- Oh Annabeth ! T'inquiètes, Percy est super cool ! C'est avec lui et sa mère qu'on l'on partage la maison. S'exclama Nico.  
- Fais juste attention qu'il se faufile pas dans ta chambre pendant la nuit, si tu vois ce que j'veux dire..? Dit Jason en plaisantant.  
- Putain Jason ! C'est ma soeur ! T'es dég ! » Hurla Nico.  
J'étais désormais pliée en quatre, les larmes aux yeux à force de rire et le visage d'Annabeth était rouge tomate tellement elle était mal à l'aise.  
« Non Annabeth, dit Jason reprenant son sérieux, Percy est un mec bien, il ne se permettrait jamais de faire ça, il est respectueux envers tout le monde. »  
Je ne pouvais moi-même le nier, Percy était vraiment un mec bien.

Sur ce bon fou rire, on décida de bouger et finalement, on se rendit au cinéma voir en avant-première Fast & Furious 6. Sur le chemin, je discutai avec Annabeth pendant que les deux idiots nous suivaient de près.  
« Alors, t'emménages quand au final ? Demandai-je.  
- Ce soir je pense. Je venais de garer la voiture dans la cour de la maison lorsque Nico m'a appelée pour vous rejoindre. Du coup, je dormirais sûrement ce soir là-bas et je déballerais les affaires demain durant la journée.  
- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? Dis-je ne voulant pas la vexer.  
- Vas-y.  
- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression mais bon, Nico et toi, vous êtes vraiment jumeaux ?

Je vis son regard se baisser et je compris qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Mon esprit était maintenant inondé d'un nombre impressionnant de questions mais je ne demandai rien, laissant à Annabeth l'intimité qu'elle avait besoin. Je connaissais cette sensation de ne pas vouloir parler de quelque chose et je savais que dans ces cas là, il valait mieux laisser tomber et changer de sujet.  
« Sinon, tu penses que tu vas te plaire à New York ? C'est pas la Californie mais bon, on s'y fait.  
- Comme j'ai entendu une fois, ce n'est pas le lieu qui fait la chose, mais les gens qui y sont.  
- Donc avec moi, t'es sûre d'adorer le lieu ! »  
C'était la première fois que je m'ouvrais autant à une personne qui m'était inconnue et que je montrais mon bon côté. Non, la deuxième fois pour être honnête, la première fois remontait il y a six ans, et j'avais rencontré mes deux meilleurs amis le jour là.

On arriva enfin au cinéma et vit que la séance commençait dans une dizaine de minutes. On prit les places rapidement, et se dirigea vers le magasin de bouffe avant de se rendre dans la salle. On devait se dépêcher ! La meilleure chose dans les films au cinéma, c'est les bandes-annonces. On s'acheta chacun un soda ainsi que deux cornets de Popcorns taille XL.

On se dirigea dans la salle et alla s'asseoir dans les rangs du milieu, en fond de salle. Je m'assis entre Jason et Nico, et Annabeth se plaça à côté de son frère. Le projecteur se mit en route, les lumières s'éteignirent et je commençai à manger. Alors que je me servais dans le cornet de Popcorn que je partageais avec Jason, je remarquai que Nico me fixait.  
« Quoi ? Demandai-je sèchement.  
- Non rien. » Répliqua-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers le film.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je prenais une gorgée de mon Coca Light - Je n'aime pas le goût du Coca normal - Nico me fixait à nouveau et cette fois-ci, il me demanda:  
« Vous sortez ensemble avec Jason ? »  
Sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, je venais de recracher tout mon soda sur le siège de devant, remerciant les dieux que personne ne se trouvait là, et toussant puisque j'avais avalé de travers. Jason, qui avait entendu Nico, s'étouffait, lui, avec le Pocpcorn.  
Après quelques minutes pour se remettre des toussotements, je regardai Nico avec des yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il venait de me dire que je sortais avec mon meilleur ami. Ah oui, c'est ce qu'il venait de sortir.  
« Mais tu vas pas bien ! Criai-je avec Jas simultanément.  
- J'prends ça pour un oui.  
- Mais non !  
- Ouais ouais !  
- J'te jure !  
- OUAIS OUAIS !»  
Je détestais qu'on ne me croyait pas. Je devais lui prouver qu'il avait tort.  
« J'peux te le prouver  
- Et tu comptes faire ça com..»  
Ni une, ni deux, n'ayant pas eu le temps d'élaborer un plan brillant, je venais de lier mes lèvres aux siennes. Entendant Jason rire de mon superbe plan, je commençai à me retirer lorsque Nico pris délicatement ma tête ses mains et me repoussai dans un baiser. Surpris tout d'abord par son action, je voulus m'écarter puis, je ne sais pourquoi, je me mis à apprécier le baiser et je commençai à l'embrasser en retour.  
Après au moins quelques minutes, on se sépara et il retira ses mains de mes joues, me laissant retourner au film. Il dut remarquer que Jason en riait puisqu'il dit:  
« Okay d'accord, je te crois, vous êtes pas ensemble.  
- Merci !» M'exclamai-je.  
On termina enfin le film en silence, comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, on pouvait considérer ce qu'il venait de se passer comme rien, non ?

* * *

_Oh oui, mon chapitre est trop pas normal ! C'est que je kiffe raconter de la merde moi, m'en voulait pas ! :D_

_Sinon:_  
_- Vous êtes pas perturbés par toutes mes conneries ? _  
_- Ca vous choque que j'ai mis Annabeth ?_  
_- Kawabunga ?_  
_- Est-ce que vous préférer que je ne mette aucun PDV de Nico et Annabeth pour attendre d'en savoir plus sur eux par le biais de nos trois héros ou ..?_

_See you soon ! _


	5. Chapter 5: Turtle Ninja

_Hello again !  
C'est encore moi !_

Voilà un petit chapitre sans grande action mais que je devais placer pour pouvoir continuer.  
J'espère qu'il ne vous déplaira pas tout de même !

Pour ce qui est d'un PDV de Nico, j'vais y penser mais je pense que si j'en mets un, il sera plus centré sur le présent de l'histoire que sur son passé, pour garder son personnage mystérieux.

PS: Merci encore pour vos commentaires !  
R&R !

_Enjoy !_

_**• Jason •**_

Sa mère ! Thalia m'a tué quand elle a embrassé Nico. C'est clair qu'elle ne sort pas d'Athéna celle-là. Le pire, ce fut la tête d'Annabeth je pense. Thalia et Nico n'avaient pas du l'apercevoir mais sa tête valait le coup d'oeil, tellement sa tête a pâli lorsqu'elle a vu Nico et Thalia se rouler des p..., enfin s'embrasser. J'ai cru qu'elle allait soit vomir, soit s'évanouir, ou peut-être les deux. J'imagine même pas ce que ce serait de voir ma soeur jumelle faire ça. Heureusement pour moi, étant enfant unique, ça n'allait pas m'arriver de si-tôt, je dirais même jamais puisque je doute fortement que mes parents me disent un jour: «Coucou Jason, voici ta soeur jumelle qu'on a abandonné à sa naissance ! Eclatez-vous bien !». Non, c'est sûr, y avait pas moyen que ça arrive.

Après ce petit "incident", Thalia et Nico ne laissaient rien paraître sur leur visage, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je me demande bien s'il y aurait une suite entre ma meilleure amie et le nouveau venant.

Lorsque l'on sortit du cinéma, je me tournai vers les deux jumeaux et leur demandai:  
« Dites, ça vous dérange que je vienne avec vous chez Percy, on devait discuter d'un truc. »  
J'avais besoin de raconter à Percy ce qu'il s'était passé, je ne pouvais pas laisser ça de côté, un truc épique comme ça, je devais lui faire savoir, surtout qu'ensemble, on pourra embêter Thalia pour un bon moment.  
Thalia avait dû lire dans mes pensées puisqu'elle me lança son regard meurtrier et dit:  
« Voyons Jason, ne les dérange pas, ils aimeraient peut-être rester quelques temps en famille, Annabeth m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas vu Nico depuis plus d'une semaine.  
- Mais non Jason, y a pas de problème, tu peux venir !» S'exclama Annabeth, avec un sourire narquois.  
Je me dis qu'elle aussi aimerait se venger de Nico pour s'être affiché comme ça devant elle. Thalia la dévisagea méchamment, ce qui, à ma surprise, ne fit pas fléchir Annabeth et voyant que son regard était inefficace, elle changea de plan:  
« Bon, je vais venir aussi alors, j'ai moi-même des trucs à régler avec Percy.»  
Elle ne voulait vraiment pas que je la balance, mais elle n'arriverait pas à contrecarrer mes plans, je lui dirais en face-à-face, par moi-même, et rien ne m'en empêcherait !  
Nico, qui était resté silencieux dans cette bataille de regard meurtrier, et, à sa tête, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait sur le champ de guerre s'exclama:  
« Et bien c'est parti, tout le monde chez Percy ! »

Lorsque l'on arriva dans la cour devant chez mon meilleur ami, j'admirai la demeure qui m'était familière dû au nombre de fois que j'étais déjà venu. Elle était plutôt grande, avec ses deux étages et avait une façade blanche neige. Ayant pris l'habitude de sonner à la porte, je me dirigeai vers la sonnette quand je remarquai que Nico avait déjà sorti ses clés. J'avais oublié que maintenant, ce n'était pas seulement chez Percy et Mme Jackson, mais aussi chez Nico et Annabeth.  
Nico ouvrit alors la porte et l'on rentra dans le hall des Jackson. J'avais toujours apprécié leur maison. Un hall, une cuisine-salle à manger, un salon, la chambre de Mme Jackson avec salle de bain et toilettes au rez de chaussée. Puis, à l'étage, se trouvait la buanderie, deux salles de bain, trois chambres, des toilettes et un autre grand salon avec télé.  
Voulant faire flipper mon cher ami Percy, je montai les escaliers discrètement tout en faisant signe aux trois autres d'être le plus silencieux possible et de me suivre. On se dirigeait ensuite vers la chambre de Percy et j'ouvris la porte brutalement en criant:  
« Kawabunga ! »  
Par contre, je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il serait sur un escabeau en train de changer une ampoule en caleçon. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il lâcha l'ampoule qui s'éclata au sol et tomba lui aussi au sol, sur les bouts d'ampoules.

Thalia fut la première à se diriger vers lui pour savoir s'il s'était blessé alors que je restais sur place, choqué par ce qui venait de se produire, avec un sentiment énorme de culpabilité.  
Alors que j'étais encore une statue, Percy se releva non sans peine et je vis son ventre et ses bras en sang dû aux éclats de l'ampoule.  
« Mec, j'suis vraiment désolé, tu veux quelque chose ? Tu veux qu'on t'emmènes à l'hôpital, j'peux t'emmener à l'hôpital tu sais, et puis j'vais appeler ta mère, j'lui expliquerai que tout est de ma faute et puis..  
- Jason, ça va aller, tout va bien. C'est pas de ta faute, si j'avais porté plus de vêtement qu'un caleçon, je me serai bien moins blessé.» Me dit-il, essayant de rester fort malgré ses blessures.

Il y a six ans, j'aurais continué de m'excuser et de me blâmer mais au fil du temps, j'avais appris à connaître Percy. Je savais qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer et d'argumenter puisqu'il refusait de blâmer quelqu'un et refusait que quelqu'un culpabilise pour quelque chose qui n'est pas réparable.

Je parvins enfin à bouger et aidai Thalia à soutenir Percy pour le déplacer dans la salle de bain dans laquelle l'on pourra nettoyer ses blessures. Lorsque j'aperçus les têtes de Nico et Annabeth derrière la porte, je leur fis un signe pour leur faire comprendre qu'on se chargeait de lui et qu'ils pouvaient nous laisser.

Lorsque Percy fut posé dans la salle de bain, et le voyant s'agiter, je lui dis:  
« Arrête de bouger, faut qu'on regarde les dégâts !  
- Mais moi aussi je veux voir ! Se plaignit-t-il avec une voix très enfantine.  
- Percy ! Dit Thalia avec une voix autoritaire.  
- D'accord..» Abdiqua-t-il en boudant.

Après avoir regardé les coupures, Thalia s'exclama:  
« Heureusement, aucun morceau de verre n'est resté dans les coupures, du moins, de mon côté.  
- La même ici ! Répliquai-je.  
- Moi j'vous propose que je prenne un bain et qu'on bande tout ça après, puisqu'il faut vraiment que j'me nettoie de mon sang là.»  
On quitta alors la salle de bain avec Thalia pour qu'il puisse se nettoyer en toute intimité.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez revenir ! » Cria Percy au bout de cinq minutes.  
Percy était de nouveau en caleçon, le haut du corps encore mouillé, n'ayant pas voulu toucher aux blessures. Maintenant que le sang avait été nettoyé, les coupures étaient très visibles et je souffrais pour lui, juste à leur vue.  
N'ayant pas assez ni de pansements, ni de sparadrap pour les compresses, on enroula le corps de Percy avec le rouleau de compresse et fini le tour par le gros dernier bout de sparadrap. Ca devrait tenir pour les deux prochains jours, le temps de cicatrisation requis.

On quitta alors la salle de bain, Percy mit un pantalon et on rejoignit Nico et Annabeth qui se trouvaient dans le salon, posés sur le canapé, parlant peut-être de tout et de rien, sûrement en train de rattraper le temps puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps.

Alors que l'on allait faire part de notre présence, Annabeth prit dans ses bras Nico, pour lui donner un gros câlin, ce qui fit réagir Percy:  
« Bah Nico, je savais pas que t'avais une copine !»  
Thalia et moi explosèrent de rire, et Nico et sa soeur regardèrent Percy dégoûtés par ce qu'il venait de dire.  
« Mais tu vas pas bien, t'es un malade, c'est pas ma copine !  
- Que tu dis !  
- Mais jamais de la vie !  
- Ouais ouais ! Pourquoi, c'est quoi ton problème ? A part si tu n'es juste pas hét..  
- Son problème, c'est que je suis sa soeur, idiot ! » Dit Annabeth, avec toujours une marque de dégoût sur son visage.

La tête de Percy était magique, ce qui me poussa ainsi que Thalia dans un fou rire encore plus grand. Sa tête venait de passer de blanc de surprise et de compréhension à rouge d'embarrassement, ses yeux étaient ouverts au possible et sa bouche était en O, comme si sa mâchoire venait de lâcher.

* * *

_Et voilà !_  
_Je voulais montrer comment les trois personnages étaient proches et se connaissaient._  
_Je voulais aussi bien sûr faire rencontrer Percy à Annabeth, et qu'il se tape l'air con dès ses premiers mots._

_1. Y a-t-il des fans de Percabeth ?_  
_2. Chapitre suivant, PDV Percy ou Annabeth ?_  
_3. Vous avez de propositions à me faire pimenter ou faire avancer l'histoire ?_

_Thanks for reading and see you !_


	6. Chapter 6: I Kissed a Girl

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Premièrement, me détestez pas ! Enfin si, détestez-moi mais pas méchamment tout de même ! :3_  
_La reprise ne m'a pas épargnée et j'ai vraiment été limitée en temps libre durant cette semaine._

_Deuxièmement, j'ai réfléchis si j'allais joindre le monde des demis-dieux à l'histoire, et je crois bien que oui._

_Et puis, entre temps ce week-end, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir le second film du coup, ça m'a redonné un boost pour poster à nouveau !_

_Enfin voilà, après une semaine d'attente, la suite de l'histoire !_

_PS: Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires, ça me fait énormément plaisir !_

_Enjoy !_

_R&R!_

**• Annabeth •**

Oh l'horreur ! Nico et moi ? Sérieusement ? Mais c'est quoi son problème à ce mec ! Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer qu'on puisse penser un jour que je sorte avec Nico.

Je me décidai après un certain temps à regarder celui qui m'avait dégoûtée à vie. Des cheveux noirs corbeaux, un bon mètre soixante-dix, assez basique mais ce qui m'intriguai le plus était ses yeux, ses yeux verts, verts-océans plus précisément. Ils étaient profonds et mystérieux, comme s'ils pouvaient scanner tous ceux qui les croisaient. Je remarquai alors son corps, il était bandé de la taille au haut du torse. Tout à l'heure, lorsque Jason avait fait interruption dans sa chambre, j'avais entendu un bruit assez sonore, puissant mais je n'avais pas pu voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Nico m'avait ensuite raconté que Percy était tombé sur une brisée en caleçon, allez chercher pourquoi il changeait une ampoule en caleçon.. Sérieusement, qui fait ça ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait été blessé si fortement, j'imaginais juste une petite égratignure, un petit rien. Je fus interrompu dans mon analyse du corps du nouvel arrivant lorsque Nico dit:  
« Percy, voici Annabeth, ma soeur, me présenta-t-il officiellement en appuyant fortement sur "soeur". Annabeth, voici Percy, il vit ici. Ajouta-t-il.

Percy, qui était encore en choc ou je ne sais quel état, recula lorsque je lui tendis la main et tomba en arrière, le derrière en premier sous les rires amusés de Thalia, Nico et Jason. Je me surpris à rire moi aussi à la scène, et à rire de plus belle grâce à la tête hébétée du jeune homme.  
« Je suis si effrayante que ça ? Lui demandai-je en plaisantant, tout en lui proposant ma main.  
- Non, non, pas du tout, désolé, je suis désolé ! Pour ça, puis pour tout, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Oh Zeus, je sais pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je suis sincèrement et sérieusement désolé ! J'aurais jamais dû parler de ta relation avec Nico, puis je...  
- J'ai compris ! Criai-je pour qu'il arrête de s'excuser, tout va bien, il y a pas de problème, déstresse, ajoutai-je.

Il accepta alors ma main et je jure sur la rivière Styx elle-même que ce contact entre nos deux mains était loin, mais loin genre très très très loin d'être normal. Je savais que Percy avait dû lui aussi être parcouru par cette étrange sensation lorsqu'il relâcha ma main et termina à nouveau au sol.

« Et bien, Annie ! S'exclama Nico sous mon regard noir, détestant ce surnom, pas assez de force pour remonter notre cher nouveau frère ? Me demanda Nico.  
- Frère ? Demandai-je à l'unisson avec Percy.  
- Je sais pas moi, mais puisqu'on va vivre dans la même demeure, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se considérer comme tel. »

Je connaissais le passé de Nico et je savais qu'il voulait faire part d'une vraie famille, une famille entière et je ne pouvais le dissuader qu'il ne pouvait pas, au bout d'un jour, vouloir de la part d'étrangers qu'ils le considèrent membre dans leur famille. Non, je me le refusais, mais lorsqu'il avait émis l'idée que l'on pouvait avec Percy, avoir une relation frère/soeur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais mon esprit s'était rebellé contre cette idée.

« Oh oh, je crois que Percy veut plus qu'une relation fraternelle entre Annabeth et lui, rit Thalia.  
Alors que je me sentis commencer à rougir, je rétorquai:  
« Dit la jeune fille après avoir embrassé langoureusement pendant de longues minutes un garçon qu'elle avait rencontré dans la matinée.  
- Wow, Thalia, depuis quand t'embrasses des étrangers ? Et dans la journée, non pas en soirée ? Raconte ! Qui c'est ? Demanda Percy ayant réussi à faire basculer le sujet entièrement après mon intervention.  
- Monh oui Percy, je me souviens enfin pourquoi j'ai décidé de venir chez toi aujourd'hui ! S'exclama Jason, Thalia a décidé de faire taire les propos de Nico qui pensait que je sortais avec elle en l'embrassant. Puis ensuite,...  
- Temps mort ! Intervint Percy, qui semblait troublé.

Le silence régna pour une dizaine de secondes, le temps que Percy se tourne vers Nico.  
« T'as cru que Jason et Thalia sortait ensemble ? T'es pas sérieux ?  
- Eh oh ! Je pouvais pas savoir, puis t'as rien à dire, tu m'as accusée de sortir avec ma soeur.  
- Point pour toi mais quand même, faut savoir un truc entre nous trois, on s'est promis d'être meilleurs amis, rien de plus, et même si l'on dit que les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, Jason slash Thalia ou Thalia slash moi n'existera jamais.  
- Il reste toujours Jason slash Percy, rétorqua Nico en plaisantant.

Les têtes qu'affichèrent les deux concernés étaient vertes, ils avaient une très grande envie d'aller gerber si je devais deviner ce qu'ils ressentaient.  
« Nico, je n'ai rien contre les gays, sérieusement, mais je suis cent pour cent hétéro, comme mon acolyte Jason ici présent !» S'exclama Percy qui s'était remis en premier du choc.  
- Que tu dis !  
- Oh, s'il-te-plaît, je vais pas aller embrasser ta soeur, surtout devant toi, pour te prouver que je ne suis pas gay. Je n'embrasse pas les gens dès que je les rencontre, moi ! Dit-il en souriant pour bien montrer qu'il n'avait pas oublié l'histoire de cet après-midi entre Thalia et Nico.  
- Si tu veux faire quelque chose avec ma soeur, vas-y, je fermerai les yeux si ce n'est que cela qui te dérange. De plus, comme vous vous êtes officiellement rencontrés, vous n'êtes plus étrangers.  
Okay d'accord, il se passait quoi là ? On avait enfin changé de sujet que, à nouveau, je me retrouvais au beau milieu de la discussion. Je détestais de plus en plus Nico, depuis quand il essayait de me vendre à la population masculine ? Je m'éloignai alors discrètement du groupe pour ne pas me faire embarquer dans leurs histoires.

Alors que j'atteignis enfin la porte de ma nouvelle chambre, des mains attrapèrent mes hanches et me poussèrent dans ma chambre, et j'entendis la porte se claquer derrière nous.  
« Yo !» S'exclama la voix derrière moi.  
Je me retournai et fut surprise de trouver en face de moi Jason. Il libéra ma taille et m'expliqua ce qu'il venait faire dans mon humble demeure:  
« J'explique rapidement. Ton gentil frère veut que je lui prouve que je ne suis pas gay. Je refuse d'embrasser Thalia, la considérant comme une soeur, et je suis pas assez bourré pour ne plus la considérer comme telle. Percy a refusé de prouver qu'il était gay n'ayant jamais porté de l'attention à ce que les gens disent mais moi si. Du coup, je vais pas t'embrasser puisque, soyons honnête, je ne peux pas embrasser les gens comme ça et puis, on a bien vu, lorsque l'on s'est rencontré, que rien n'a tilté entre nous, contrairement à ..  
- Okay okay, tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Demandai-je en le coupant, ne voulant connaître la suite de son discours.  
- Il faut que tu fasses croire à ton frère que l'on s'est embrassé.»

Je réfléchis à la situation et un plan se forma dans ma tête. Je m'emparai de mon gloss en appliqua légèrement sur ses lèvres, ainsi que très discrètement sur son cou, qu'il répondit par un levé de sourcil gauche.  
« Bah quoi ? Si tu veux prouver que t'es pas gay, faut pousser un peu le dit-baiser.»  
Il hocha la tête par compréhension et je défis alors un peu le gloss que j'avais appliqué plus tôt dans la journée. Je lui fis remarquer que nous étions parés et on sortit à la suite de ma chambre, pour rejoindre les trois autres.

Jason prit alors la parole:  
« Heureux ?  
- Très heureux !» Déclara Nico, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Je me tournai alors vers les deux autres qui étaient resté en retrait et remarquai un semblant de tristesse dans les yeux de Percy. Est-ce que.. Je vis alors cette lueur disparaître ce qui me fit remettre en question ce que je pensais avoir aperçu un peu plus tôt et vis le sourire moqueur de Thalia envers Jason quand elle pointa les marques de mon gloss sur son cou. Je me retournai à nouveau vers Jason et je me décidai à jouer le jeu en me forçant à rougir d'embarras lorsque je sentis un déplacement derrière mon dos. Je me retournai et vis Percy descendant les escaliers, ne montrant aucune émotion sur son visage.

Je ne sais pourquoi mais je me retrouvais, poussée par mes jambes, dans les marches des escaliers, et je descendais sans bruit.

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! (Ou pas, qui c'est ?)_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu puisque je me suis rendue malade en l'écrivant, ayant tapé la moitié lors de mon trajet en voiture aujourd'hui._

_Fin bref, à bientôt !  
_

_PDV prochain ?  
Contre ou pour les demis-dieux ?  
Commentaires sur le chapitre ?_


	7. Chapter 7: Can Take my Eyes off of You

_Whatcha !_

_Encore un nouveau chapitre ! Vous imaginez même pas comme que je suis fière de moi d'avoir écrit déjà 7 parties, je crois que c'ets un record dans ma vie !  
_

_Faudrait-il encore que mes parties soient bonnes, mais faut pas trop en demander non plus, hein :3_

_Bref, je tenais encore à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent, et encore plus ceux qui commentent, ça me fait super plaisir !  
_

_Je sais comment je vais introduire les demi-dieux, mais je ne compte pas me presser non plus.  
_

_Bref, j'espère que mon chapitre vous plaira et on se rejoint en bas de la page !  
_

_Zoubi, bisous !_

Enjoy !  


**• Percy •**

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Pourquoi est-ce que les marques de gloss sur les lèvres de Jason m'avaient si touché ? Pour la première fois depuis six ans, je détestais mon meilleur ami et je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi... Je rageais intérieurement en ne laissant aucune émotion se refléter sur mon visage. Je ne savais comment j'aurais pu expliquer mon comportement aux autres, déjà que je ne pouvais le comprendre moi-même.

J'étais désormais la tête dans le frigo, essayant de un, de trouver quelque chose à grignoter pour oublier, de deux, de me refroidir les cellules pour qu'elles arrêtent de s'agiter comme si c'était boîte de nuit dans mon cerveau et qu'elles arrêtent de me remuer les méninges. Trop de pensées tuent le cerveau. Alors que je me poussais encore plus dans le réfrigérateur, une voix m'interpella:  
« Percy ?  
- Inconnu ? Demandai-je sans me donner la peine de me retourner.  
- Annabeth.» Répondit la voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai brusquement en réussissant bien sûr à me prendre le haut du frigo dans la tête, je ne sais comment. La tête de la jolie blonde aux cheveux bouclés me regarda avec un regard plein de sympathie. Et ses yeux ! Ses yeux étaient gris, gris comme les nuages lors d'un orage, ils étaient beaux, magnifiques, parfaits. Son visage tout entier était parfait. Je me rapprochai alors d'elle sans le vouloir, ne quittant à aucun moment son regard. Nos yeux se fixaient et aucun de nous deux ne semblait vouloir briser le contact, déconnecter nos regards. On se fixait, ou du moins je la fixais tout en contemplant la beauté dissimulée dans ses pupilles. J'étais désormais noyé dans ses yeux, et rien ne pouvait me ramener à la réalité.

Nous étions maintenant presque collés l'un à l'autre, moins d'un mètre nous séparait, moins d'un demi-mètre, moins de trente centimètres et peu après, nos nez se touchaient. Je sentais sa respiration sur mon visage. Mon cerveau était en veille, j'étais totalement perdu et je n'étais désormais plus le maître de mon corps. J'étais comme un spectateur à ma propre vie. Mes mains se retrouvèrent sur ses hanches et les siennes derrière ma nuque. Dans ma tête, j'entendais mon esprit criait: What the F*ck ?, mais pourtant, je ne bougeais plus, immobile en mode statue. Je ne sais comment, je pouvais sentir qu'Annabeth était dans la même situation que moi. Etait-ce ses yeux qui me le faisait comprendre, ou était-ce autre chose ?

Nos nez étaient toujours en contact, se frôlait intimement, comme si nos corps en voulait plus, et pourtant, nous étions toujours paralysés. Il fallait que quelque chose ou quelqu'un intervienne maintenant, ou sinon, je pense que nos corps allaient atteindre leur but. Je voulais briser le contact mais c'était plus fort que moi. Comment est-ce que je pouvais vouloir être si proche d'une personne que je connaissais depuis moins d'une heure ? C'est au moment là que je réalisai que j'avais très envie de me rapprocher encore plus d'elle et de posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Juste pour voir ? Juste un essai ? Juste un smack ? Ca ne voudrait rien dire, si ?

Je réussis alors à détacher mon regard. Il fallait que je résonne à nouveau avec moi-même. Mais la première chose que je vis en baissant mon regard était ses lèvres. Elles avaient l'air si appétissantes. Je me mordit moi-même ma lèvre inférieure et réalisai que j'avais encore plus envie de lui voler un baiser. C'est alors que ça me revint: Elle avait embrassé Jason, et pas qu'un peu !  
Lorsque je revis dans ma tête la scène qui s'était produite il y a peu, quand elle était sortie de sa chambre avec Jason. Les marques de gloss sur sa bouche, son cou m'avaient rendu malade. Je voulais le frapper pour ne pas avoir eu de scrupules à aller embrasser une inconnue. Et pourtant, me voilà quelques minutes plus tard à vouloir faire la même chose avec la même fille.

J'étais prêt à me détacher d'Annabeth lorsque, à ma surprise, elle colla ses lèvres aux miennes. Mes pensées s'effacèrent alors de mon esprit et je me concentrai sur la sensation de mes lèvres sur les siennes Ce n'était pas un vrai baiser, juste nos deux bouches côtes à côtes, juste un petit smack, comme je l'avais voulu. Et pourtant, profitant d'être toujours en contact avec ses lèvres, je commençais à bouger les miennes pour l'embrasser réellement, en fermant mes yeux. Grande fut ma surprise lorsque je sentis qu'elle répondait à mon baiser. Mes mains, toujours posés sur ses hanches l'approchèrent encore plus près de moi et ses mains se baladaient désormais dans mes cheveux pour approfondir le baiser. On se détacha après au moins quelques minutes pour reprendre de l'air. Mes yeux étaient désormais ouverts et soutenaient à nouveau le regard d'Annabeth.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer, on relâcha tous les deux brusquement notre étreinte. Ses joues avaient tourné rouge tomate et sentant la chaleur irradiée de mon visage, ma tête devait être semblable à la sienne.

Je réussis à bafouiller quelques mots:  
« Toi, Jason, hein ?  
- Jamais rien eu, longue histoire, que du fake. » Dit-elle en secouant la tête.  
Lorsque que ses paroles parvinrent à mes oreilles, je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un véritable sourire, j'étais heureux et sans lui demander la permission, j'attaquai à nouveau pleinement sa bouche. Elle répondit au baiser au début mais le coupa court en s'éloignant et disant:  
« On ne peut pas, je ne peux pas, je suis désolée !»  
Je la vis alors courir dans les escaliers, bousculant Thalia, Nico et Jason qui avaient décidé de descendre au même moment. Elle ne m'avait même pas laissé le temps de répondre quelque chose, alors que mon esprit entier était envahi de questions que je ne pouvais résoudre sans elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Comment était-ce arrivé ? Est-ce que ça lui avait plus ? Est-ce qu'elle le regrettait ?  
Je ressentis comme un pincement dans mon coeur lorsque je me répondis à cette dernière question moi-même, m'expliquant qu'elle ne serait pas partie comme ça si elle ne le regrettait pas. Comment une parfaite inconnue ou presque avait réussi à mettre une pagaille extraordinaire dans mes émotions en si peu de temps ? Comment en étions-nous arrivés à là en si peu de temps ? Que voulait-elle dire par, et je cite: "Je ne peux pas" ?

Je remarquai plus tard que les yeux de mes deux meilleurs amis me fixaient, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et que Nico n'était plus à leur côté, étant sûrement parti retirer des informations à sa soeur. J'aurais aimé leur faire partager mon savoir, mais, à cette heure-ci, mon cerveau était bien trop embrouillé, et pour être honnête, mon savoir était inexistant par rapport à ce qu'ils se demandaient.

« Percy ? Demanda Thals en brisant le silence.  
- Il se fait tard, rentrez. Lui dis-je sous un ton impérieux.  
- Mais..? Ajouta-t-elle.  
- On en parle demain, promis. Leur adressai-je en leur faisant signe de partir.  
- Mec, on est là pour toi, dès que tu as besoin d'accord ? Me confia Jas' en me donnant une accolade fraternelle.  
- Tu nous appelles quand tu veux ! Enchérit Thals en me serrant dans ses bras.  
Je les remerciai et leur souhaitai bon retour et bonne soirée. Je m'en voulais de les avoir poussés à partir mais j'avais besoin de temps en solitaire, pour me remettre les idées en place.

Je me dirigeais alors vers le sous-sol, qui me faisait office de studio de musique. Toutes mes guitares et guitares/basses étaient entreposés là-bas. J'avais trois guitares électriques, deux sèches, une électro-acoustique ainsi que deux basses électriques. Je pris l'une de mes guitares électriques, une jolie Fender en érable, couleur Sunburst, un cadeau de mon père disparu, et la branchai à mon ampli. Je mis l'ampli plein volume, sachant pertinemment que la pièce était insonorisée, que personne ne pourrait m'entendre et commençai à gratter les accords de _I Just Wanna Run_ par Downtown Fiction. Je mis aussi un casque/micro qui me permettait de m'entendre chanter même si ma voix était bien moins puissante que l'ampli de la guitare.

Alors que je continuais de me perdre dans ma musique, de me défouler, jouant à en oublier l'heure, rien ne pouvait effacer l'image d'Annabeth de mon esprit.

_Et voilà mon petit chapitre sur Percabeth !_  
_Oui, j'suis fan, totalement fan, j'y peux rien moi !_  
_Et puis à force de lire des FanFics sur eux, j'suis encore plus amoureuse d'eux ensemble !_

_/CoolMaVie/  
_

_Sinon, j'ai toujours imaginé qu'ils avaient une connexion hors norme et donc je voulais montrer à quel point toute logique disparaissait chez eux._

_Même si je suis grandement fan de Percabeth, je veux traiter tous les persos principaux de mon histoire. J'me sentirais mal de laisser les autres de côtés :3_

_Idées pour la suite ?  
Questions ?  
Selon vous, pourquoi Annabeth a-t-elle repoussé Percy à la fin ?  
Quelqu'un connait la musique I Just Wanna Run ?  
_

_Enfin bon, je ne vous empêche pas de follow mon histoire, de la favorite, de commenter et tout le bordel !_

See you soon ! 

_~ RSR'_


	8. Chapter 8: Feeling Good

_Oh Zeus, me détestez pas ! _

_Je sais que j'ai pas poster depuis plus d'une semaine mais cette dernière semaine, c'était de la folie.  
Moi qui espérait que la première allait être tranquille, j'étais bien naïve, 41 heures de cours par semaines, ça craint !  
En plus, les profs ont décidé de nous donner un DS au moins une fois par jour, sans compter les devoirs à faire chez nous.  
Vous accumulez ces faits au syndrome de la page blanche et vous comprenez mon retard. (Pi't-être, ou pas)_

_Enfin bon, voici le 8ème chapitre de mon histoire, l'un des plus longs que j'ai écrit je crois !_

_R&R !_

Enjoy !

_See you en bas de la page !_

**• Nico •**

Quand j'avais remarqué Annabeth remontée en courant, je n'avais qu'une envie : frapper Percy. Mais je m'étais retenue et préférai tout d'abord me renseigner avant d'aller taper le fils de la femme qui nous loue des chambres dans sa maison. Je décidai donc de rejoindre la jeune blonde dans sa chambre.  
« Annabeth ? M'exclamai-je doucement pour lui faire part de ma présence.  
- Va-t-en ! Hurla-t-elle, la voix brisée.  
- Annabeth, je ne compte pas te laisser tant que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ! » Dis-je sur un ton confiant.

La jeune fille, me connaissant et sachant que je suis vraiment têtu comme mec, se retourna. Mon visage se décomposa presque au même moment, voyant ses yeux bouffis, rouge, remplis de larmes. J'aurais bien glissé une petite blague genre: "Pas besoin de te cacher quand t'es stone tu sais" mais je me retins. Annabeth n'était pas du genre à pleurer et la voir dans cet état me faisait de la peine mais aussi me surpris. Voilà bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu dans un état aussi critique.

Comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de temps toute seule pour se remettre correctement, je la serrai étroitement dans mes bras pour la conforter et lui dis que j'étais là pour elle dès qu'elle se sentirait prête.  
Je m'apprêtais à quitter la chambre et peut-être régler son compte à mon ex nouvel ami lorsque une dizaine de mots se firent entendre dans mon dos:  
« Laisse-le, c'est pas sa faute.»

C'est seulement lorsque je me, posai sur mon lit que je remarquai que mes poings s'étaient serrés. Annabeth ne méritait pas de se retrouver dans cet état, elle avait déjà affronté tant de choses. Je relâchai alors mes mains et allai me coucher, espérant que le jour suivant sera plus gai qu'aujourd'hui.

Je me levai tranquillement vers six heure du matin, étant assez matinal, et commençai à me préparer. Je me vêtis d'un Pull In noir, un slim noir qui descendait un peu ainsi qu'une ceinture noire. J'enfilai des chaussettes noires et je me mis devant le miroir. Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose mais je ne pouvais me rappeler de ce que c'était. Tant pis. J'avais encore une bonne heure et demie avant que les cours ne commencent alors je me décidai à allumer mon ordi portable qui était encore dans ma valise. Quand je vis l'état de mes affaires dans mon bagage, je me résignai à laisser mon MacBook sur le côté et de ranger mes affaires dans la commode de ma nouvelle chambre.  
Ma chambre était plutôt simple sur les couleurs, elle était grise principalement, avec un mur noir, celui qui se trouvait à l'arrière de mon lit. Pour l'instant, ma chambre n'était meublée que de la commode qui se situait à droite de mon lit, au côté de la porte et un bureau, à l'opposé de mon lit. Il y avait aussi une fenêtre par laquelle on pouvait voir la cour de la demeure. C'étais simple comme je l'aimais.  
Lorsque mes affaires furent toutes rangées, il était déjà sept heure et quart. A croire que c'était vraiment le bordel dans ma valise.  
J'entendis un bruit de pas à la cuisine et me dirigeai vers la pièce à manger. Sachant que Mme Jackson ne rentrerait pas avant dimanche prochain, ayant quelque chose à faire pour son travail, je ne connaissais pas les détails, je savais que je me retrouverai nez à nez avec Percy ou Annabeth. En parlant d'eux, j'espère que tout redeviendra normal.

En bas des escaliers, je vis la personne responsable du bruit. Cheveux noirs.  
« Thalia ?  
- Yep ? Dit Thalia sans se retourner.  
- Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?» Lui demandai-je tout en la rejoignant au plan de travail de la cuisine.

La jeune file, aux longs cheveux noirs, portait un jean bleu marine, avec effet écorché et un T-shirt noir qui disait "Get the Hades out of here" avec comme fond, un monstre à trois têtes. Cerbère. Elle avait ce genre émo-punk assez sympathique et je ne pus empêcher un petit sourire de sortir lorsque je la vis. Elle me regardai désormais avec ses yeux bleus orageux que j'avais vraiment appris à apprécier en moins d'un jour et me dit:  
« Quand tu auras fini de me scanner avec tes beaux yeux noirs, tu pourras peut-être m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier. »

Hier ? Quoi hier ? Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre Percy et Annabeth ou..? Oh dieux, et si elle revenait sur l'épisode du cinéma ? Pas du tout que ça m'avait déplu ! Je ne m'étais toujours pas remis d'avoir pu l'embrasser et qu'elle réponde à mon baiser quand j'avais repris le contrôle sur moi-même lorsqu'elle m'avait embrassé au dépourvu la première fois. Mais ses lèvres sur les siennes, ça avait été comme un déclic dans ma tête et sans savoir le pourquoi du comment, j'avais réengagé à nouveau un baiser.

« Nico ? Nico ?! Youhou ! Entendis-je dire Thalia bien que ça résonnait plus comme un bruit de fond.  
- Que ? Quoi ? Oui ? Lui demandai-je en reprenant mes esprits.  
- Alors, pour hier ? Pressa-t-elle.  
- Hier quoi, que que j'ai fait ? Dis-je bêtement.  
- Devine ?  
- Trouve pô ! Me plaignai-je comme un gros gamin.  
- Maintenant monsieur fait son bébé ! Ria Thalia.  
- Mais môman ! Grognai-je.  
- T'embrasses souvent pendant un quart d'heure ta mère toi ? Dit-elle pour me charrier.  
- Tu comptes souvent combien de temps un inconnu t'embrasses, toi ? Répondis-je pour retourner la situation en me rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.  
- Dieux, je sais même pas comment que j'ai pu embrasser un gamin comme toi ! S'exclama Thalia qui commençait à être agacée.  
- Tu rêves de bien plus encore, hein ? Le questionnai-je rapidement pour l'agacer encore plus, tout en levant mon sourcil gauche.  
- Fais ton malin ! Je souris à sa remarque. T'es fier, n'est-ce pas ?» Rajouta-t-elle.  
- Tu n'imagines même pas. » Lui chuchotai-je, mes mains désormais sur ses hanches, son dos collé à mon ventre.

Me sentant tout confiant dans cette position, je me surpris à poser mes lèvres sur son oreille puis sur sa nuque, le côté de son cou et rapidement, Thalia était retournée vers moi, nos personnes face à face et nos lèvres bien trop proches pour notre propre bien. Moins de deux centimètres et l'on pourrait continuer ce qu'il s'était passé au cinéma la veille. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, pour qu'elle m'accorde le droit de poser mes lèvres aux siennes, ne voulant la presser dans quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Noir à bleu, bleu à noir, je vis dans ses yeux une acquisition qui était mon signal lorsque un raclement de gorge coupa instantanément nos dernières minutes. Je relâchai mon étreinte et on se recula chacun de quelques pas, assimilant tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et on rencontra les yeux de Percy et une bribe de son sourire machiavélique.

« Je dérange quelque chose peut-être ? s'exclama Percy qui ne cachait désormais plus son sourire.  
- Pas du tout, pourquoi est-ce que tu penserais ça ? Répondis-je sarcasme évident dans ma voix.  
- Erf, trois fois rien, j'ai tellement l'habitude de trouver ma meilleure amie dans les bras d'un mec torse-nu, quand je descends dans ma cuisine le matin que ça ne devrait plus me déranger à la longue. Au temps pour moi !  
- Et puis, tu te crois drôle, s'empressa de dire Thalia avec de la colère dans ses yeux, toi, va te préparer, on part dans moins de dix minutes, m'ordonna-t-elle, et Percy, il faut qu'on discute, de suite ! Rajouta-t-elle.  
- Oui môman ! Répondis-je bêtement.  
- Parce que t'embrasses souvent ta mère toi ? Se moqua gentiment Percy.  
- Effet Déjà-vu...» Murmurai-je en me montant tout en lenteur les escaliers.

Lorsque je rejoignis ma chambre, j'enfilai rapidement un T-Shirt blanc avec pour motif des Tags de tous les sens noirs "Freedom Death Love Hurt Hate Music", enfin vous voyez l'idée. Je mis mes Vans noirs ainsi qu'une veste assez légère noire. Je me regardai à nouveau dans le miroir et me rappelai enfin ce que j'avais oublié ce matin. Je devais aller voir si Annabeth se sentait mieux ! Comment avais-je pu négliger ça, c'est mon devoir !  
Je me lavai rapidement les dents, passai deux-trois coups de peignes dans mes cheveux rebelles et me dirigeais dans la chambre voisine.

Je vis que la jeune blonde dormait encore tranquillement et elle sentait si paisible que je ne pu me permettre de la réveiller. Je lui parlerais plus tard dans la journée. Alors que j'allais quitter sa chambre, je vis son visage se crisper soudainement et ses mains se recroquevillés sous son oreiller. Ses traits de frustration disparurent assez rapidement, sûrement grâce à ce qu'lle gardait précieusement sous son oreiller, et je décidai de rejoindre ses deux nouveaux amis après avoir embrasser le front d'Annabeth, espérant que tout irait bien pour elle.

Lorsque j'atteignis la cuisine, mon Eastpak noir avec deux yeux, genre dessin animé quand on ne voit que les yeux des personnages dans le noir, sur le dos, je vis deux merveilleux cookies et un verre de lait sortis. Percy me fit signe que c'était pour moi, et j'attaquai férocement mon petit déjeuner comme s'il allait s'enfuir si je ne le retenais pas. Je vis Thalia sourire de mon enthousiasme et je jure que son sourire avait fait ma journée.

On arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard devant le lycée et on traversa la cour pour aller retrouver Jason qui arrivait, lui, par l'autre côté de la grille. Il serra Thalia à sa vue puis moi et Percy le shake-èrent pour le saluer.  
« Alors, bien la vie ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Répondit Thalia  
- Posé ! M'exclamai-je  
- Yep. Termina Percy en appuyant le p.  
- Cool ! Dit Jason. Sinon, j'ai croisé Beck tout à l'heure et il nous invite tous les trois à sa soirée samedi. Continua-t-il en s'adressant à Thalia et Percy. Je lui ai demandé si toi et ta soeur pouvez aussi venir et il a tout de suite accepté. Rajouta-t-il vers moi.  
- Ses soirées sont sympas au moins ? Demandai-je excité, voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas fait la fête.  
- Si tu veux pécho, danser et boire, alors oui, t'es à la bonne place. Fit remarquer Percy.  
- Ou si tu veux juste sortir et te détendre avec tes potes. Continua Thalia.  
- Ou si tu veux rencontrer des gens bien plus cools que nous. » Termina Jason en riant.

Je hochai la tête et pris mon emploi du temps pour connaître ma première torture de la journée. Algèbre et Trigonométrie, dur ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait ça dans ses matières, sérieusement ? C'est la dernière fois que je demandais à Annabeth de s'occuper du déménagement et de la paperasse pour le lycée, promesse de scouts à moi-même ! En plus, je devais trouver la salle A315, c'est quoi ce bordel !

« Bon, on devrait peut-être se bouger. S'exclama Jason.  
- Quelqu'un sait où est l'A315 ?  
- Je vais juste à côté, suis moi donc !» S'exclama Thalia  
Je ne me fis pas réclamer deux fois, et souris bêtement à la pensée que c'était la jolie jeune fille que j'avais terriblement envie d'embrasser depuis ce matin qui m'accompagnerait à ma porte. Je salua mes deux autres amis avec un geste de la main et suivis avec plaisir ma guide.

« Dis, ça se passe comment les soirées ici ? Demandai-je pour remplir le silence.  
- Chacun à sa manière de faire la fête mais bon personnellement, j'aime bien y aller à fond.  
- Ah ouais, t'es le genre de fille boit bien, va voir tout le monde, et danse avec tous ?  
- Yep, et puis en plus, j'aime bien embrasser le mec qui s'occupe de moi durant la soirée.  
- Ah ouais ? Lui dis-je en levant un sourcil. Donc si je reste à tes côtés samedi, j'ai de grande chance que tu m'embrasses, c'est ça ?  
- C'est ça ! Dit-elle en souriant avec ce sourire que j'adorais tant.  
- Compte sur moi pour ne pas te lâcher de la soirée alors. Lui chuchotai-je facilement à l'oreille puisque l'on venait de s'arrêter devant ce qui devait être ma salle de maths.  
- Je suis impatiente d'être à samedi alors ! S'exclama-t-elle sous le même ton que j'avais pris pour la taquiner.  
Elle me fis rapidement un baiser sur la joue et rentra dans classe, me laissant sur place, choqué par ce qu'elle venait de me faire.

Flirter et taquiner dès les premiers jours c'est mal, mais quand ça semblait si correcte, comment s'en empêcher ?

_Le coeur à ses raisons que la raison ignore._

* * *

_Et voilà, Thalico all the way dans mon chapitre si inintéressant mais, on s'en remettra !_

_Des attentes ?  
Propositions ?  
Avis ?  
Que c'est quoi qu'est caché sous l'oreiller d'Annabeth ?_

_On se revoit bientôt j'espère et merci à tous ceux qui commentent et qui font ma journée, à chaque fois que je vois un message sur mon portable qui me dit que j'ai un nouveau commentaire.  
_

_Love ya !_

_~ RSR'_


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Stop the Music

_Coucou les coupains ! _

_C'est de nouveau moi (avec une semaine de plus à mon âge en faite mais bon, qui compte ?) et je vous présente mon nouveau chapitre: Don't Stop the Music._

_Ah oui, j'ai renommé mes anciens chapitres avec des titres de films/ chansons ou citations qui avaient une petite semblance avec mon texte, même si c'est très discret parfois, c'pas facile, vous imaginez même pas ! x)_

Bref, j'étais à fond dans mon écriture là que j 'aurais pu continuer des lignes et des lignes mais j'avais très envie de poster avant demain alors bon, avec un peu de chance, je posterai quelque chose mercredi !

_R&R !_

Et Enjoy, of course !

**• Thalia •**

Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait chez moi ! Mais honnêtement, j'aimais beaucoup ce qu'il se passait entre Nico et moi, ça m'amusait, et en plus, ça me faisait sourire. Merci je-ne-sais-qui de m'avoir fait croisé sa route ! Oh dieux, j'ai vraiment l'air d'une pauvre fille totalement renversée par l'arrivée du jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de moi, sérieusement ?

C'était bientôt l'heure de manger, à ma grande joie. En plus, après le repas, j'avais musique avec Percy et Jason, ainsi que Mr. D, il est vraiment énorme ce prof, sérieusement. Pour être honnête, je ne savais vraiment pas en quoi il était prof de musique, il ne faisait rien à par nous écouter et nous dire de continuer tous les quatre mois. Il était plus superviseur pour voir si tout se déroulait correctement - et encore - que prof qui nous apprendrait quelques choses en musique. Il aurait presque pu être directeur de colonie.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, signalant la fin de l'interminable discours de ma prof de littérature qui nous expliquait que Dead Poet Society avait une histoire des plus belles qu'elle n'avait jamais lu, alors qu'à la base, l'oeuvre était un film qui a été rédigé en livre après sa parution, pourquoi pas ? Mais bon, j'avais vu le film pendant les vacances, un bon soir d'été alors que je cherchais bêtement quelque chose à regarder d'assez sanguinaire en tapant Dead movie sur ma barre Google et je m'étais fait un peu couilloner en terminant sur ce film, même s'il m'avait pas mal plue. Il me faisait un peu penser à l'idéologie de mes deux meilleurs amis et moi-même à propos de la vie._ Carpe Diem _il disait, _Seize the Day !_ Si ça c'est pas exactement ce que l'on faisait avec Percy et Jas', je n'avais pas dû comprendre grand chose à la vie.

Je me précipitai alors vers la cafèt' - merci Goode High de posséder l'une des meilleures cantines au monde - et rejoignis mes trois boys. Moi, Thalia Grace, était désormais entourée de bien trop de mâles ! Qui aurait crû qu'un jour cela arriverait, lorsque j'avais dis à ma maitresse de primaire "Boys are suckers", déjà bien intelligente du haut de mes cinq ans. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais considéré Percy et Jason comme des garçons depuis toutes ces années, et donc avant, rien n'avait jamais tilté dans ma tête. Mais voir Nico à leur côté, ce fut un peu comme me réveiller d'un profond sommeil et de me dire que j'avais passé ma vie avec des mecs en réalité. Avant de me poser à Notre Table, je m'emparai du plat que Rosa, la dame de la cantine, m'avait tendu. Poulet pomme-dauphines, un top ! Je la remerciai en souriant, le sourire que j'affichais seulement aux personnes qui le méritaient, pure politesse et pris place à ma place.

« Les mecs, faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose en musique, ce matin m'a démoralisée grave !  
- Musique ? Vous avez aussi musique après manger ? Demanda Nico en levant un sourcil.  
- Yep pourquoi ? Répondit en premier Percy, sa bouche de nouveau pleine deux secondes plus tard avec l'une des fabuleuses pommes dauphines de ce midi.  
- Moi aussi ! S'exclama-t-il tout excité. A la base, je pensais que ça allait me les casser, puisque j'imaginais qu'on allait écouter des musiques classiques européennes, genre Mozart mais si vous en faites aussi, je devine que c'est pas la même idée, si ? Rajouta-t-il avec son petit sourire d'ange des ténèbres.  
- Mo.. qui ? Non ! Le prof, M. D., ou peut importe son vrai nom, puisque personne ne sait d'où vient le D est plutôt du genre: Prenez place, ouvrez votre cahier de musique pendant cinq minutes pour noter la date, puis après, faites ce que vous voulez, de préférence, sans m'ennuyer. Vous avez quatre studios pour vous entraîner. Expliqua Jason, souriant en se rappelant des cours de musique de l'année dernière sans aucun doute.  
- Mais t'étais pas en cours de musique hier, si ? Demandai-je, étant sûre de ne pas l'avoir vu la veille.  
- Nope, je suis arrivée qu'au troisième block, je devais aller chercher mon emploi du temps ainsi que terminer quelques formalités dues au déménagement.  
- T'as rien manqué, le premier jour, c'est pareil. Il nous explique pendant une heure en quoi consisterait les cours cette année. Je crois que c'est la seule fois dans l'année où l'on reste aussi longtemps le cul sur notre chaise. Ajoutai-je.  
- Et vous faites tous les trois de la musique ?  
- En effet. » Déclara rapidement Percy avant d'engouffrer une autre pomme dauphine dans sa bouche.  
Puis les questions s'arrêtèrent après que Jason est fait remarquer qu'il verrait bien assez tôt comment ça se passe et l'on reprit une conversation presque normal en laissant de côté tous les sujets assez sensibles de la veille. J'appréciai mon repas avec un sourire qui pourrait être lié à l'adjectif radiant si on oubliait le fait que je souriais parce que je mangeais. Je répète, c'était poulet rôti, pomme-dauphines ! Le kiff de toute une vie quand même !

Après ce succulent repas, qui selon moi, valait un oscar à monsieur le cuisinier de la cafèt' de Goode, on débarrassa nos plateaux et on se dirigea vers l'autre bout du lycée puisque les salles de musique avaient été mises à l'écart du fait qu'on était assez bruyant quand l'on jouait et que ça dérangeait certains cours. Conneries, puisque les studios étaient insonorisés et qu'il fallait que la porte soit ouverte pour percevoir du bruit. Ou pas, puisque certains faisaient plus DJ ou "producteur" et gérer les musiques que certains des élèves enregistraient, et donc la musique était mise à fond lorsqu'ils voulaient faire écouter à tous les détails de leur travail effectué. Ce programme de musique que possédait Goode High était vraiment génial. Lorsque l'on atteignit la salle principale, la classe où l'on s'était posé la veille, après une bonne demie-dizaine de minutes, après cette marche digestive, comme j'aimais la surnommer, on se posa tous les quatre au fond de la classe, en paire de deux. Je m'assis au côté de Jason tout au fond au fond et Percy et Nico prirent place devant nous mais se retournèrent sur leur chaise pour avoir une plus grande facilité à discuter.  
Le charmant Nico se retrouvait, quelle coïncidence, en face de moi - Connard de Kelp Head - Et lui en face de Jason.

Nico me regarda avec ses yeux noirs ténébreux et d'un coup, il me fit un clin d'oeil en articulant "Sa-me-di" sur sa bouche. Je levai mes yeux en l'air genre tu-ne-rêves-que-de-ça et lorsqu'il cligna à nouveau de l'oeil pour continuer de me taquiner, je me pris dans le jeu cette fois-ci, m'approchai de son oreille et lui soufflai "Oublie pas de me coller".  
Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard que je me rappelai de la présence de mes deux meilleurs potes, surtout quand ils me regardèrent en souriant comme de gros gamins. Comme à mon habitude, je les ignorai en ne montrant aucun embarras sur ma tête, genre rien-à-foutre-de-ce-que-vous-pensez et comme de gros bâtards, ils détournèrent leur regard vers Nico qui était bien moins bon à cacher son enthousiasme. Et oui, pas tout le monde n'a mon talent, ni mon expérience.  
M. D. arriva quelques minutes plus tard, son hamac à la main ainsi que sa bouteille de jus de pomme qui, à mon avis, était un tout petit très beaucoup corsé, il nous regarda une dizaine de secondes, nous dit de sortir nos cahiers, d'écrire la date en grecs ou en latin selon nos envies, bah oui, pourquoi pas, et nous dit que nous étions libres de nos actions jusqu'à la prochaine période tant que de la musique était impliquée. Après avoir noté joliment la date en grec, pourquoi en grec ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, et après que mon voisin ait noté la date en latin, car selon Jay "le latin rock du poney", ses mots, pas les miens, on se leva pour se rendre dans notre studio que l'on s'était attitré la première année.  
Je regardai donc le cahier de nos voisins de devant lorsque je passai et remarquai avec étonnement que Nico avait parfaitement écrit la date et en grec. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il s'y connaissait en langue morte ? Je vis aussi qu'il était assez perdu lorsque tout le monde s'était levé, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire.  
« Bah tu viens ?  
- Où ça ?  
- Au studio ! Lui répondis-je comme s'il était bête.  
- C'est où ? Demanda-t-il toujours perdu.  
- Suis nous donc.» Lui répondis-je doucement quand je me rappelai que c'était sa première heure de musique de sa vie. Au temps pour moi.

On poursuivit donc notre chemin jusqu'au studio numéro quatre, celui tout au bout du couloir. On avait choisi celui-là puisque c'était le plus grand, le plus éloigné, et les couleurs nous plaisaient à tous. On entra dans la salle coupée en deux, côté techniques avec tous les boutons qui contrôlaient le son, et tout le matériel de production et côté studio de musique où était déjà placé quatre guitares, deux basses, une batterie, deux micros ainsi qu'un clavier, quatre amplis plus accessoires pour tous les instruments (capos, baguettes, pédales, câbles, cordes, bouchons, partitions, etc). C'était aussi l'une des autres raisons pour laquelle on s'était approprié ce studio. Ayant plus de places que dans les autres, plus d'instruments étaient disponibles. C'était devenu le studio d'enregistrement des Troubles Trios, personne n'utilisait cette salle à par nous. Pourquoi ? On n'en savait rien pour être honnête, pour une fois qu'on avait rien fait mais la direction nous avait donné à plein temps cette salle. Et croyez-moi, on a pas dit non !

« Sinon, Nico, tu sais jouer d'un instrument ? Demanda Percy après que Nico ait, je suppose, examiné son entourage.  
- Yep ! Répondit Nico enthousiaste, les yeux comme inondés de bonheur.  
- Et tu joues de quoi ? Demanda Jason avec un grand sourire.  
- De la guitare, de la basse et du synthé. S'exclama-t-il. Avec une grande préférence pour la basse, sérieusement. Ajouta-t-il. Mais je suis ouvert à tout ! » Renchérit-il, fin heureux.  
De un, il est plutôt canon, de deux, il est plutôt cool et de trois, il joue de la musique, j'ai le droit de ressentir un peu quelque chose pour lui, non ?

Alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées qui se concentraient sur un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, yeux noirs et musicien, je remarquai que les trois garçons étaient déjà tous aux côtés des guitares et basses. Personnellement, je jouais du synthé ainsi qu'un peu de batterie mais le synthé avait toujours était une préférence pour moi, pouvoir jouer une mélodie avec variations et tout, j'adorais. Je passai alors moi aussi côté studio et pris place à mon synthé préféré, en plus, celui que l'école nous avait mis à disposition était sérieusement pas un jouet, c'était un déjà bien évolué, ce qui augmentait mon plaisir lorsque je jouais.

Percy s'était emparé de la guitare qu'il utilisait à son habitude, la bleue électrique, Jason lui avait lancé son dévolu sur la guitare en forme d'éclair noir et blanche et Nico avait, à mon étonnement, pris en main la basse blanche au lieu de la noire. Ils se branchèrent tous les trois à l'ampli le plus proche d'eux aux côtés de la batterie, les réglèrent selon leurs préférences et Nico testa sa basse en souriant comme un gamin lorsqu'il venait d'apercevoir tous les cadeaux sous le sapin dédié à sa personne le jour de Noël. Son sourire me fit ridiculement sourire aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ?

Puis Percy se décida à jouer un morceau qui me rappelait quelque chose. Nico, lui aussi, le rejoignis sous les yeux étonnés de Percy, qui lui sourit à pleine dents, et Jason lui aussi rentra dans le morceau à la boucle suivante. Lorsque je reconnu la musique comme _Mr. Right_ de A Rocket To The Moon, j'y mis moi aussi ma touche de synthé. A la fin de la musique, Jason, Percy et Nico balancèrent leur basse/guitare autour de la taille tout en donnant le dernier coup et se mirent à rire tout ensemble. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les rejoindre, étant moi aussi en état d'extasie. Ca avait sonné tellement bien, même s'il manquait une petite part de batterie mais cette sensation de syncro entre un groupe était tel que rien ne pouvait empêcher notre bonheur de se révéler.  
« Oh Zeus, c'était juste énorme ! Cria Nico en reposant sa basse. Faut qu'on se refasse ça un jour, c'était juste génial ! S'exclama-t-il en nous tapant dans les mains.  
- Je plussoie, c'était la meilleure musique faite à l'impro de toute notre vie là ! Jason ajouta, avec un ton vraiment joyeux.  
- Ca a remonté des souvenirs de ma soeur et moi quand on était gamin et qu'on jouait ensemble, rajouta Nico avec des larmes dans les yeux. De joie ou de tristesse était ma question.  
- Annabeth joue aussi ? Demanda Percy sous un ton de curiosité.  
- Non, pas Annabeth, Bi.. enfin si, oui, Annabeth joue aussi. Répondit Nico qui semblait désormais plus pâle comme s'il avait croisé un fantôme et avait perdu toute trace de larmes mais aussi de bonheur. Excusez-moi, faut que j'aille faire un tour aux toilettes, m'attendez pas. » Rajouta-t-il.

Il sortit très rapidement, bien trop rapidement du côté enregistrement, puis il accéléra encore plus pour sortir du côté production, ne se donna pas la peine de repousser lui même la porte pour qu'elle se referme et disparut déjà de mon champ de vision. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? J'avais une terrible envie de le suivre pour savoir ce que ça signifiait mais me retins, comme si je savais au plus profond de moi qu'il avait besoin d'espace en ce moment même.

Quand je me retournai, Percy et Jason me fixaient comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que je sache ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais je leur répondis honnêtement:  
« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.»

* * *

_J'espère que mon petit chapitre, qui doit être l'un des plus longs, vous a plu !_

_Oui, j'parle beaucoup de musique mais c'est une passion dans ma vie alors bon, vous pouvez m'pardonnez :3_

_Je comptais faire une confrontation Thalia/Percy mais à croire que je la placerais plus tard, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oublie rien (ou j'essaye de ne rien oublier :3 )_

_Sinon:  
- Avis ?  
- Prochain POV ?  
- Quelqu'un connait A Rocket to the Moon ?  
- Idées ?  
- Mais où est donc [passé] Nico ? (Meuh non, c'pas un jeu de mot nul avec les prépositions et Ornicar :innocente:)_

PS: Des personnages secondaires vont faire apparitions et ce sera j'espère une joie pour vous de les avoir dans l'histoire ! (L.P.)

_Kiss kiss et review-ez !_

_~ RSR'_


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome to My life

_Coucou tout le monde ! (si y a encore du monde :o )_

_Je suis de retour ! (Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ?)_

_Bref, je n'ai pas pu écrire avant aujourd'hui, et encore, vous pouvez remercier l'une de mes profs d'être absente, sinon je ne sais pas quand est-ce que j'aurais terminé ce chapitre._

_Il est pas très long, je m'en excuse, mais j'ai très envie de poster tout se suite, et j'ai un peu cours dans une dizaine de minutes alors bon._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !_

_R&R + enjoy !_

**• Percy •**

Après la disparition de Nico, on décida de commencer à écrire notre première chanson avec Thals et Jas'. On en avait parlé pendant les vacances et on avait décidé que ce serait plutôt cool si on arrivait à composer des morceaux durant nos cours, ayant désormais bien plus d'expériences qu'à l'époque niveau musique. On s'était promis qu'un jour, on écrirait une chanson ensemble et on se sentait désormais d'attaque. De plus, si Nico acceptait de jouer de la basse avec nous, on pourrait sonner mieux encore et un de nos points à réaliser dans notre vie pourra être coché. Oui, avec les deux bolosses que je suis fier d'avoir comme meilleurs amis, on s'était amusé à faire une liste pour nos un an d'amitié et chaque année, on rajoutait des points à la liste. On n'en a pas fait hier, puisqu'on a décidé que douze, c'était déjà bien. Et oui, un chacun sur quatre ans, ça fait quand même douze.  
Je crois que notre premier point était justement d'écrire une chanson, mais avec ma mémoire, je ne me rappelle de que dalle sur cette liste, si je ne la lis pas le matin même.  
J'étais sur ma guitare, à essayer de gratter des cordes qui pourraient bien sonner ensemble mais je terminais à chaque fois sur une mélodie déjà connue. Qui l'eut crû que ce serait difficile ? Pour être tout à fait honnête, je m'en doutais légèrement, ce n'était pas la première fois que j'essayais de créer quelque chose de nouveau.

« J'reviens dans cinq à dix minutes ! » S'exclama Jason tout en quittant le studio.  
Je ne me demandai pas une seule seconde où il allait, sachant que ça ne me regarde point et profita de son absence pour faire une petite pause, préférant travailler avec l'équipe au complet. Je regrettai tout de suite mon action lorsque Thalia me toqua l'épaule et me dit sérieusement:  
« Il faut qu'on parle ! »  
Et merde, j'étais mal parti, je savais très bien de quoi elle allait vouloir me parler mais je préférai rejeter le sujet et agir comme un homme mature, répondant un truc super intelligent, qui sonnait étonnement (notez le sarcasme) comme " Gnieuuuu".  
« Percy, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, et n'ose même pas me répondre "rien" ou je te jure que je t'étripe et tu regretteras toute ta vie de ne pas m'avoir répondu honnêtement.  
- Je ne sais vraiment pas ! Lui répondis-je, ce qui était réellement la vérité.  
- Tu ne sais pas quoi ?  
- Ce qu'il s'est passé. Déclarais-je perturbé et confus par sa question.  
- Raconte moi donc ce qu'il s'est passé sans explications ni raisonnement, juste les faits.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Percy ! Hurla-t-elle méchamment. Tu es descendu on ne sait pourquoi, mais ensuite..? Demanda-t-elle en retrouvant son calme.  
- Je suis descendu, elle est descendue à ma suite, on s'est regardé, on s'est embrassé, elle est partie et vous êtes arrivés.  
- Que, quoi, de quoi, que, quoi ? Demanda Thalia aussi intelligemment que moi tout à l'heure.  
- Tu vois, toi non plus tu sais pas ce qui s'est passé, alors me crie pas dessus !  
- Vous vous êtes embrassés, genre vous vous êtes embrassés embrassés ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton de surprise, comme si c'était impossible que quelqu'un ait fait ça avec moi.  
- Non non, je raconte des conneries ! Lui répondis-je sarcastiquement, légèrement vexé par son ton.  
- Très drôle Perseus ! Se défendit-elle, en utilisant mon prénom prénom. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi elle est partie en courant... ajouta-t-elle sérieusement cette fois-ci.  
- **Bienvenue dans mon monde**... Répondis-je en baissant la tête. Tu crois qu'elle regrette ?» Enchéris-je doucement, voulant enfin comprendre ce qui m'est impossible à résoudre.

J'avais désormais la tête aplatie sur la petite table où je m'étais installée, les mains derrière la tête, comme si j'appuyais encore plus ma tête sur mon bureau, et mes yeux étaient fermés. Me revoilà à nouveau dans l'état mental dans lequel j'étais la veille. Je détestais ce que cette fille, cette fille que je ne connaissais que depuis si peu de temps, cette fille aux cheveux blonds de princesse, cette fille aux yeux gris nuages, profonds et merveilleux, cette fille qui m'embarrassait juste par sa présence, qui me rendait bête et qui bouleversait tout dans ma tête, cette fille qui avait pris place dans mon esprit, dans un coin de mes pensées et pas qu'un petit, cette fille qui me torturait involontairement, je détestais ce que cette fille, Annabeth, avait comme pouvoir sur moi, sans même le vouloir, ni même le savoir. Je sentis une main se posait sur mon épaule, celle de Thalia sans aucun doute, qui essayait sûrement de me réconforter mais j'étais réellement plongé dans un bad profond alors je ne me retournai pas, je ne réagis pas. La main quitta alors mon épaule et quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis un clavier qui était joué, puis une voix.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_  
_Do you ever feel out of place,_  
_Like somehow you just don't belong_  
_And no one understands you?_  
_Do you ever wanna run away?_  
_Do you lock yourself in your room_  
_With the radio on turned up so loud_  
_That no one hears you're screaming?_

_No, you don't know what it's like_  
_When nothing feels all right_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be like me_

_To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you_  
_No, you don't know what it's like_  
**_Welcome to m__y__ life_**

Ces paroles, c'était exactement ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête, comment pouvait-elle savoir tout cela ?  
« Thalia ?  
- Percy, je sais. Tu te rappelles quand je vous ai raconté à toi et Jason les ressentiments que j'avais rencontré lorsque ma mère venait de décéder et que j'avais l'impression que personne ne pourrait jamais me comprendre ? J'ai écrit cette chanson, voulant m'exprimer mais j'avais toujours voulu la garder pour moi, puisque tu sais comment je suis questions sentiments, ils sont tellement mieux renfermés parfois. Alors oui, ce n'est pas le même contexte, mais à la fin, l'état dans lequel tu te trouves à ce moment, beaucoup l'on déjà connu, même si tu n'y crois pas. On ne peut pas comprendre ce que l'autre ressent par rapport à ce qui le met dans cet état, mais ce n'est pas ça qui est montré ici, mais c'est le bad qui s'ensuit, ta volonté de vouloir crier, t'enfuir, tout...  
- Merci Thalia, t'es la meilleure !» Lui dis-je en prenant ma meilleure amie dans mes bras, comme si elle venait de me sauver la vie. Sauver la vie était peut-être trop poussé, mais elle avait sauvé ma journée. Parce que je sais qu'avec une meilleure amie comme ça, je ne serais jamais seule, que quelqu'un aura toujours mes arrières. Je sais à quel point la mort de sa mère fut une époque difficile dans sa vie, comment elle avait dû affronter cette épreuve seule puisque son père était, lui, dans le coma et qu'elle avait caché à tout le monde ce qu'il en était, ne voulant être déplacée dans une famille d'accueil. Heureusement, son père avait vite récupéré et l'avait ensuite aidé à affronter cette perte, comme elle l'avait aidé à s'en remettre aussi, mais cette semaine où elle était seule, que personne ne pouvait l'aider avait la plus dure de sa vie, et elle n'avait à l'époque que dix ans. Qu'elle partage cette musique avec moi, c'était un retour au jour où elle nous avait conté son histoire, le jour où elle nous avait confié sa pire expérience, le jour où elle avait décidé qu'elle nous faisait totalement confiance et le jour où notre amitié évolua encore plus. Je me sentais plus fort que jamais et je souriais à nouveau et me sentais libre, de toute émotion, de tout poids.

« Bah alors, on se câline sans moi ? »  
Jason venait de faire joliment et magistralement apparition dans la salle, au bon milieu de notre rapport émotionnel. Lorsqu'il remarqua que ce n'était pas un câlin ordinaire, mais un câlin de remerciement, il se joint à nous et nous prit dans ses bras pour faire un gros câlin groupé. Notre câlin collectif s'acheva rapidement par un fou rire, lorsque l'on réalisa à quel point on pouvait être sentimental.

_Juste quatre mots pour faire bonheur: Des amis en or._

* * *

_Et voilà, mon chapitre 10 est enfin posté ! _

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_N'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires, d'aimer, de suivre, peu importe, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_A bientôt les potos !_

_PS: Prochain POV ?  
__PS2: La musique que Thalia a écrit est **Welcome to my Life** de Simple Plan, mais considérons qu'elle l'a écrit, pour le bien de mon histoire, d'acc ? :3_


End file.
